Te esperaré
by Sayuri08
Summary: Siempre estaré a tu lado incluso cuando no sepas quien soy o que represento en tu vida, desde la penunbra de tu habitación... hasta que no se como ni se con que pretexto al fin seas mía...
1. Más de 500 años

TE ESPERARÉ

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi, yo sólo los tomo prestado para dejar volar mi imaginación.

...

Otro día más de tediosa rutina, ni siquiera necesitó que sonara el despertador. Se levantó desconectando el ruidoso aparato antes de que llegara la hora. Era el último día de preparatoria y Kagome siempre pensó que estaría nerviosa más no era así, pero como todos los momentos en la vida siempre llegan se tomaría este día como lo que era para ella un acontecimiento sin importancia. No estaba preparada para continuar con su vida, se había centrado tanto en el Sengoku que ahora, que no podía volver, no sabía que haría con su existencia, ya no recordaba los sueños que tenía antes de convertirse en sacerdotiza, antes de conocer y amar a Inuyasha con cada rincón de su ser. Sabía que lo perdería tarde o temprano pero habría deseado tenerlo a su lado más tiempo que el tiempo que tuvo pero no fue capaz de conseguirlo, demaciados tabus, demaciado dolor le separaba de él, aunque todo eso ya no eran más que recuerdos que ni siquiera podría compartir con nadie.

Definitivamente la perla había sido purificada y el pozo no volvería a abrirse nunca más. Todos estos pensamientos ocupaban su mente mientras por inercia hacía sus tareas cotidianas. Cerró la puerta a su espalda, lista para afrontar un nuevo día, con su uniforme de siempre, suspiró y alisó la falda, sería la última vez que lo llevaría, pensó que lo hecharía de menos pero tal vez sería un comienzo para dejar atrás el pasado que la atormentaba a todas horas. Caminó observando el pozo cerrado, conteniendo las ganas de correr hacia allí para comprobar por milésima vez que no se abriría, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo, siguió su camino y vió el imponente árbol, el Goshimboku, testigo de que sus vivencias con el hanyou fueron reales, aun conservaba la marca de los 50 años que él permaneció allí. Resopló astiada todo le recordaba a él, jamás podría olvidarlo pero después de 1 año, ya no le quedaban lágrimas por derramar, tan sólo la esperanza del olvido y una nueva vida por delante que debía afrontar.

...

Un coche se diría a toda velocidad a una urbanización muy selecta, situada a los pies del monte Fuji, pronto llegó a su destino, una enorme mansión, se detuvo en la puerta de hierro de la entrada donde, desde la caseta de vigilancia, el guardia de seguridad hizo un gesto al conductor mientras se abría la verja.

El deportivo verde olivo, cruzó los amplios jardines, la carretera estaba acompañada de cerezos que acojían al visitante como un manto de flores, era primavera, julio era una magnífica estación repleta de aromas que le recordaban todo lo que añoraba de ella.

Al fin apagó el motor del glagrante Aston Martin, un hombre salió a recibirle vestido con traje negro y camisa blanca impecable.

- ¿Le aparco el coche señor? – Como siempre lo había dejado en medio de la entrada.

El hombre se cruzó con su interlocutor y con una sonrisa a modo de saludo y le dijo al sirviente. – Gracias Tsunoishi pero no será necesario, no tardaré.

Dijo esto y se adentró en la exquisita casa, su hermano tenía un excelente gusto para la decoración debía admitirlo, aunque era un poco sobrio, resaltaba el blanco por toda la casa y el estilo sumamente modernista y minimalista, otorgaba gran amplitud a todas las estancias y a su vez hablaba sobre el carácter de sus habitantes. Subió las escaleras de marmol que llevaban a la primera planta y abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser un despacho escrupulosamente ordenado. Tras una mesa central de caoba mazisa a modo de escritorio un hombre alto de blancos cabellos cortos, peinados hacia un lado y pulcramente vestido de traje, dirijió hacia él unos ojos color mostaza.

- Veo que al fin llegó el momento, ¿cuándo piensas hacerlo? – El jóven delante suyo que no aparentaba más de 26 años y vestía unos tejanos anchos con una camisa algo abierta de color blanco, se dejó caer en el butacón frente al escritorio.

**-** Aun no lo he decidido pero tienes razón, aunque llevo todos estos años preparandome y para ella no será un trauma, no me veo capaz... he cambiado, ya no soy lo que espera.

Sus ojos dorados al igual que los de su hermano parecieron perder su brillo.

- Inuyasha, esto es lo que querías, tienes que tomarlo, sólo entonces habrá valido la pena la espera.

El joven sonrió, ¿tanto había cambiado su hermano a lo largo de esos años?, lo cierto es que habían pasado innumerables experiencias juntos, cosa impensable en el pasado.

- Me cuesta creer que eres tu quien me dice estas palabras.

- No pierdas el tiempo, al menos tu tienes una segunda oportunidad, no la desperdicies.

Sintió el dolor con el que cargaban esas palabras, él podía vivir su sueño, su hermano jamás podría, Rin hacía demaciados años que había muerto.

- Lo lamento Sesshomaru.

- Yo también, cada minuto que pasa.

Una brisa se coló por la ventana meciendo el flequillo de Inuyasha, lo que en su día fuera una larga y abundante melena plata, hoy aunque mantenía su peculiar color, estaba graciosamente cortada y bastante despeinada bajo su inseparable gorra, que ahora podía quitarse sin preocupación descubriendo el par de orejitas caninas que adornaban su cabeza.

- Casi no recuerdo lo que se siente ser un hanyou, hace tanto que me oculto tras esta fachada humana que ni siquiera sabría utilizar mi youki... ¿crees que me reconocerá?

Otro que también era, no más que un vestiguio de un poderoso y depiadado taiyoukai, bajó la mirada a sus papeles sabiendose en igualdad de sentimientos con su hermano.

- No olvides que bajo esa fachada está el idiota de siempre, no has cambiado tanto como crees.

- ¡Oye! ¿Te crees muy gracioso no?

- Tengo trabajo Inuyasha, ¿tienes algo más que decirme? – El hanyou le miró con fingido desprecio.

- Había olvidado lo simpático que eras...

Su hermano dío por acabada la conversación.

- Si después de más de 500 años no has tenido tiempo para planear este momento, dudo que puedas hacerlo en unas horas.

Había estado sosteniendo la gorra entre sus manos ahora sin garras, hacía mucho que no las necesitaba para nada. Suspiro sonoramente y volvió a colocar la visera en su cabeza como antaño lo hacía Kagome, tapando con costumbre su secreto.

- ¿Dónde están los chicos? Habíamos quedado para comer en el centro. – Sesshomaru le dirigió la palabra sin mirarlo mientras rebuscaba entre sus papeles el bolígrafo, comenzaba a impacientarse.

- No lo sé, ya son mayorcitos.

- Vale, vale ya lo pillo. – Cerró con suavidad la puerta, ya había incomodado bastante al gruñón de su hermano, no dejaba de sorprenderle el grado de complicidad que había tomado su relación con el youkai a lo largo de los años pero lo cierto es que desde su unión con Rin su actitud hacia él había cambiado y de eso hacía ya 500 años.

El hecho de quedarse solo con los cachorros después de la muerte de la anciana humana, fue un golpe duro para él. Sesshomaru apenas había cambiado pero Rin siguió el curso natural de la vida humana aunque su cuerpo se mantenía con un aspecto bastante juvenil y su existencia se alargo más de lo habitual en los de su raza, virtud otorgada por su unión con un youkai, murió a los 130 años y el gran lord nada pudo hacer para remediarlo y no fue porque no lo hubiese intentado pero ni siquiera Tenseiga pudo interferir en el destino, simplemente sus días ya estaban contados y por lo visto la espada de la vida sólo podía ser usada una vez con los humanos y así fue con la esposa del taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru inexperto en el cuidado y comportamiento de un hanyou pidió ayuda al único hanyou al que se veía dispuesto a hacerlo, su hermano. Y así comenzó la aventura de una vida complicada y extenuante para adaptar al nuevo mundo a los 3 hijos del lord y a si mismo.

- Hey tío, pensabamos que ya no vendrías. – Los gemelos Akita y Shinji, despertaron al hanyou encimismado desde el final del largo corredor de cristal que iba a las habitaciones del primer piso.

- Hola chicos, ¿qué tal estáis?. – Los esperó mientras los observaba saludarle y luego se dirigeron juntos a su coche, sus sobrinos eran el vivo reflejo de su padre cuando era jóven, sólo que al igual que su tío, ocultaban sus orejitas, bajo una gorra con la visera hacia atrás como un rapero Akita y Shinji con su peculiar sombrero berlinero de paño en color negro que le daba un estilo moderno y desenfadado.

- ¿Qué tal el dojo?

- Bueno como ya sabéis el kenjutsu es un arte olvidado para cuatro gatos nostálgicos, ultimamente ando un poco escaso de alumnos. – Shinji sonrió mientras abría la puerta del deportivo y apartaba el asiento delantero del acompañante para dejar entrar a su hermano.

- Yo creo que más bien te tienen miedo. – Akita dejó escapar una sonora carcajada mientras su tío le miraba ofendido.

- Estáis diciendo que no soy bueno en mi estilo, hace 200 años que lo enseño, gracias al dojo puedo ganarme la vida sin depender de vuestro padre y sobre todo ocultar mi identidad.

- Para nada no te infravaloro tío, pero tu mala reputación te precede, nunca has llegado a controlar tu agresividad del todo... pero te queremos igual.

- Sóis peores que vuestro padre. – Inuyasha dío la vuelta a su coche y subió acomodándose en su asiento, el rugido del Vantage inglés revolucionó las hormonas masculinas de los presentes.

- Esto es agresividad y no lo que soy yo, que no soy más que una sombra de lo que fui.

- ¿No dicen que donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan?

- No conmigo sobrino... no conmigo. – Era imposible rebajarse más, estaba atemorizado de lo que una chiquilla de apenas 18 años pudiese pensar de este nuevo ser en el que se había convertido, su desasociego e impetu del pasado le habían llevado a cometer innumerables errores entre ellos dejarla marchar, cómo había podido ser tan idiota.

Sentía que después de tantas guerras y tanto sufrimiento, aquel muchacho impetuoso e irreverente se había perdido en el vacío que albergaba su alma. Primero lucho junto a Sesshomaru en la guerra que exterminó casi por completo a la raza youkai, muy pocos sobrevivieron y se vieron obligados a ocultarse por su aspecto o a integrarse entre humanos perdiendo su identidad, quedando cautivos de idiomas e ideologías diferentes, totalmente desarraigados de sus principios y despojados de sus poderes por el miedo a las represalias. Fue duro para todos pero los cachorros se integraron con facilidad cosa que los animó a seguir adelante a pesar de las limitaciones.

Pronto Sesshomaru bajo su faceta humana y aun manteniendo su fortuna, sacó provecho de la situacion vinculandose con altos mandos y personas de la realeza de Japón hasta llegar a ser unos de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del país. Inuyasha nunca imaginó tales actitudes políticas en el despiadado demonio pero lo cierto es que ese mundo era igual de desalmado y agresivo que al que estaba acostumbrado el taiyoukai, sólo que prescindía de sus poderes demoniacos para utilizar uno peor y más imponente en la sociedad actual, las palabras, que no eras muchas en su boca pero si certeras y precisas para lograr sus propósitos.

Otras guerras sucedieron a ésta pero esta vez eran los humanos quienes luchaban entre ellos con ansias de poder y así envueltos en todos estos incidentes se fueron olvidando generación tras generación de la existencia de seres tan magníficos y poderosos como ellos, dando paso a las leyendas y a las supersticiones de un tiempo en el que la tierra estaba habitada y gobernada por demonios.

Condujo hasta el centro bullisioso de la ciudad, donde los tres ocupantes del auto se sentían abrumados a causa de la sensibilidad de sus orejas.

- Espero superarlo algún día, tengo casi 500 años y aun no me acostumbro. – Akita se mostraba incómodo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la gorra.

Él al igual que su padre y su tío tenía los rasgos caracteristicos de la familia, en cambio su hermano Shinji y la mayor Lin que vivía en América, manifestaban similitudes con su madre, ella principalmente ya que su nivéa piel, sus ojos café y el cabello azabache que peinaba con una cola sobre un hombro, habían llevado a Inuyasha a llamarla Rin por equivocación reiteradamente, era tal su similitud que hasta su floreciente silueta y su carácter ensoñador recordaban a su madre. Por este motivo y para calmar el creciente sufrimiento de su padre que se alejaba cada día más de su primogénita por el dolor que le causaba su gran parecido con Rin, había tomado la difícil desición de marcharse por un tiempo, que se había convertido en años, a estudiar medicina en California.

- Si lo consigues dime como hacerlo... ya hemos llegado, ¿qué os parece si os dejo frente al restaurante y váis pidiendo la mesa mientras aparco el coche? – Inuyasha detuvo el coche y esperó la respuesta de los hanyous.

- Mejor, siempre llegamos tarde y me muero de hambre. – Shinji era tan impaciente como él en su juventud, puede que tuvieran más en común de lo que el padre del chico deseaba.

Ambos jóvenes bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia el local que estaba situado en una transitada calle, repleta de lujosas tiendas de ropa y cafeterías de alto estánding, cerca de allí estaba aquella hamburguesería, que recordaba a la perfección, le encantaba a Kagome. Giró a la izquierda y vió el pequeño local que tanto le recordaba a ella.

La espiaba desde que nació, había seguido cada paso de su crecimiento a una distancia prudencial, notó cuando su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar y a hacerse mujer esplendorosamente provocandole el más puro de los deseos, la había visto y olido llorar en su habitación y mientras volvía del instituto, sabiendose el único culpable pero 500 años atrás y luego estaban los celos de todos y cada hombre que posaba sus ojos en ella, sobre todo el odioso amiguito Hojo pero todo esto lo vivió desde la acera del frente o desde una esquina y nada deseaba con más intensidad que hacerla suya, cosa que debería haber hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad y no una sino miles de veces pero no se vió capaz, que poca importancia tenían todos sus impedimentos del pasado ahora.

Aparcó el vehículo en un garage automático, fruto de las maravillas de la tecnología actual y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia el restaurante caundo pasó por delante de la hanburguesería y un olor demaciado conocido invadió sus sentidos. "Kagome"

La tenía de frente, caminando en su dirección mientras hablaba entretenida con sus amigas. No supo que hacer, si saltar y desaparecer de allí o raptarla y correr con ella en brazos a su dojo peroninguna de las dos cosas ocurrió simplemente se quedó en estático mirándola fijamente, deseando ver sus ojos de chocolate.

...

La jornada había transcurrido según lo esperado, no habían clases y todos se ocupaban de preparar la ceremonia de graduación que tendría lugar el día siguiente, un inmenso clima de alegría y emosión se respiraba por todo el instituto.

Al acabar sus amigas, ignorando sus negaciones, la arrastraron a dar un paseo por el centro con el objetivo de comprarle algo decente para la fiesta que darían esa noche. Estaba agotada y en su mano llevaba un montón de bolsas que ni siquiera eran suyas, habían decidido parar a tomar algo en la hamburguesería de siempre y la idea de sentarse la entusiasmó.

Escuchaba las conversaciones triviales de Yuka y Eri cuando se sintió observada, aunque le era una sensación muy familiar, alzó la vista lentamente para topar con dor hermosas orbes doradas y un rostro que le dio un vuelco a su corazón "¿podía ser que fuera él?". Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió con todas sus fuerzas para la sorpresa del chico que no se había movido ni un centímetro e invadía el centro de la acera y dejándo escapar libres sus lágrimas se fundió en un abrazo correspondido con la misma ansiedad.

- Inuyasha.

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia, que hace mucho que me revolotea traviesa por la mente, espero que la trama os motive porque a mi me encanta. ¿Os lo podéis imaginar...Inuyasha en el mundo actual?


	2. Un respiro al dolor

Los personajes como siempre no me pertenecen, que más quisiera... pertenecen a Rumiko T. bla, bla, bla y continuación.

**Capítulo 2: Un respiro al dolor.**

Sus acompañantes quedaron anonadadas, quién era ese tipo y por qué Kagome había reaccionado de aquella manera, podía ser aquel amor del pasado que tanto la había hecho sufrir y que aun hoy le impedía ser feliz...

Por un momento la morena estuvo completamente segura de que aquel hombre de apariencia humana era su Inuyasha pero no tardó en reparar su error, era imposible que fuera él, el pozo estaba cerrado y a pesar de que recordaba a la perfección el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del hanyou faltaban demaciados detalles imposibles de obviar, se preguntó hasta que punto llegaba su obseción que hasta lo confundía por la calle con extraños.

Se quedó estática, cosa que el hanyou detectó al instante, su aroma había cambiado y la inseguridad en ella se hizo presente creando un abismo entre ambos.

La morena colocó sus dos manos en el pecho masculino y se separó ocultando su rostro avergonzado.

- Lo siento señor, le he confundido con alguien. – Antes de que él pudiera hablar ella le hizo una reverencia de disculpas, preparandose para dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, como solía hacer cuando veía una escenita suya con Kikyo, ni siquiera lo dejaba explicarse... cómo olvidarla.

Era ahora o nunca, ya había perdido todo un año y todo por malos entendidos y su falta de confianza que aun le abordaba en los momentos más inauditos. Se había mentalizado durante años, tenía planeado el día en que ella regresara del pozo sabiendo que no podría volver pero el día llegó y no se vió capaz, no supo cómo enfrentar sus hermosos ojos cacao y explicarle que había aguantado tanto tiempo triste y casi sin aliento por su ausencia, cómo hacerlo sin desear besar sus labios, provar sus lágrimas y confesarle de una vez todo aquello que calló cuando no debía. Al final aquella fatídica tarde sólo pudo escucharla llorar desconsolada, sintiendose el ser más despreciable por ser tan cobarde, por matar un sueño que llegaba tarde para él y del que no se sentía merecedor.

Se fue y pasó casi una semana autoconvenciendose de que aun no era el momento, de que ella no estaba preparada para el tipo de relación que él esperaba y que tal vez no tenía derecho a pedirle tal cosa, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía un hanyou, un ser sucio, una aberración de la naturaleza entre el mundo de los humanos y el de los demonios pero todos esos tormentos le sorprendieron en el momento de tomar la desición más importante de su vida.

Y así pasaron los días en los que como siempre la seguía de lejos, ocultando bien su youki que con los años había aprendido a dominar, con el sentimiento constante de la culpa, de saber que cada día que pasaba sería uno más que ella podría reprocharle por dejarla sufrir como lo estaba haciendo ante sus doradas orbes. No supo en que momento preciso la chica dejó de llorar por las noches e incluso mejoró su estado de ánimo, tal vez él no era tan importante como pensaba, quizas se había convertido en un capricho para ella pero lo que estaba claro es que Kagome volvía a vivir su vida y eso lo desconsoló por completo.

Hasta que una tarde al ir a esperarla a la salida del instituto y para su mayor sorpresa la mujer que ocupaba su mente salió de la mano de un chico, ese tal Hojo que no paraba de rondarla y al que habría matado sin dudarlo en otros tiempos, pero no estaba en otra época y si ella era feliz puede que lo mejor fuese apartarse para siempre y dejar de ser tan egoísta.

Recordaba a la perfección una de aquellas noches de encierro en su Dojo, compadeciendose de su desgracia, cuando apareció por allí Seshomaru, algo poco habitual en él ya que nunca solía visitarlo.

-FLASHBACK-

A pesar del elegante traje gris plata y su aspecto de ejecutivo refinado, el taiyoukai guardaba en el fondo de su fingida humanidad los portes y la frialdad de un gran demonio, que era capaz de intimidar con la mirada a cualquier ser que se cruzara en su camino. Con el sigilo de siempre se acercó al hanyou, que estaba sentado en el patio con la espalda recostada a un grueso árbol viejo y seco, con un aspecto deplorable.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo más piensas esconderte del mundo? Apestas a perro sucio.

- No estoy para bromas Seshomaru, ¿a qué has venido?. – Lo que quedaba de él alzó la vista y se fijó en el imponente albino.

- Puede que a perder el tiempo contigo y con este comportamiento infantil, no te lo mereces. – Fue acuchillado al momento por una mirada iracunda de su medio hermano que se puso en pie ofendido.

- ¡Si has venido a sermonearme ya te puedes largar por donde has entrado! – Le dio la espalda e iba a marcharse cuando se oyó la voz impasible del taiyoukai.

- No te has parado a pensar que ella sólo deseó que fueras feliz con la sacerdotiza muerta y que por tu debilidad está sufriendo.

- Keh... ya no, ahora me ha encontrado un sustituto.

- Y no es más que eso Inuyasha, un sustituto, ella cree que tu estás viviendo tu sueño. ¿Qué esperabas, que te llorara eternamente? Ya veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo iluso de siempre.

- No la merezco Seshomaru, no soy más que un hanyou y hasta ahora sólo le he brindado dolor y frustración, lo he visto en sus ojos miles de veces cuando volvía del Sengoku.

- Deja de decir estupideces... esa mujer a dado su vida por ti en más de una ocación, ¿necesitas alguna muestra de entrega y devoción más evidente? Eres patético.

Todas estas ocaciones pasaron por su mente y recordó que era por ese tipo de demostraciones que jamás dudó de los sentimientos de Kagome, simplemente porque era imposible fingir tanto amor.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Desde ese día volvió a merodear a la chica aunque no quiso interferir en su relación con el humano, de hecho sería positivo, si en verdad le amaba y no era más que una farsa para cubrir su vació, pronto se acabaría y entonces sería su oportunidad y esta vez no la desaprovecharía, se lo debía a su adormecido corazón y también a su hermano por respeto a su dolor, ya que era una ofensa renunciar a amar y ser amado cuando otros jamás tendrían tal privilegio.

...

Por la mente de la chica pasaron mil excusas para sus amigas, las había agarrado del brazo y como una histérica las arrastró dejándo a aquel hombre perplejo tras ellas, al que no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos, no dejaba de reprecharse por pensar que podría ser él pero era descabellado y ella ahora no estaba sola, estaba Hojo y aunque lo utilizaba para llenar un vacío irremediable, prefería engañarse y autoconvencerse de que algún día le amaría, si es verdad que el roce hace el cariño.

No para ella, los besos de su boca sabían amargos, sabían a traición y aunque no traicionaba a nadie se sentía culpable, siempre soñó que todas las cosas que ahora compartía con su compañero de clase, las podría haber vivido con el hanyou y tal vez no habrían tardes de cine, helados a la orilla del mar o paseos por los centros comerciales tomados de la mano pero lo tendría a él y su desenfreno, y todos y cada uno de sus defectos, que para ella eran virtudes, su timidez, su entrega, su altanería, su honestidad y su valor... eran características humanas difíciles de ver en el mundo actual, donde todo se regía por estereotipos y falsas apariencias, vivían en un encierro emocional.

Sabía que tarde o temprano debería sincerarse con Hojo ya que el deseaba que su relación avanzara y se le notaba enamorado, ya no eran unos niños y sus amigas no paraban de incordiarla con dar el siguiente paso más no se veía capaz, le acabaría haciendo daño, a él y a ella pues no iba a ser a Hojo al que se entregaría, cerraría los ojos y no sería a él a quien vería.

Se detuvo en seco intentando recuperar la respiración mientras se apollaba en un muro con ambas manos, las dos chicas la miraban sin saber bien que decir hasta que Eri rompió el hielo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Kagome... qué ha pasado antes? – No supo si continuar con la pregunta cuando Yuka la siguió.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre, le conocías?

Pero sólo recibieron silencio, Kagome estuvo a punto de romper a llorar desconsolada y decirles que no iria a la absurda fiesta pero no valía la pena seguir con sus paranoias, hacía mucho que se había prometido a si misma dejar de llorar por él, al fin de cuentas ese fue su deseo e Inuyasha era feliz con la mujer que amaba. Así que su respuesta fue extrañamente entusiasta, tanto que a pesar de sus finjidas sonrisas no pudo convencer a sus amigas.

- Nada... no me ha pasado nada, me he confundido, eso es todo. ¡Chicas habéis visto que hora es, debemos comer y prepararnos para la fiesta!. – Cojió enérgica las bolsas cargadas de ropa y salió caminando a toda prisa mientras hacía exajeradas señas a las aludidas para que la siguieran.

Eri y Yuka se miraron sin entender, sabiendo que todo era falso ya que hacía mucho que no veían a Kagome entusiasmada con nada que tuviera que ver con divertirse pero por la expresión en el rostro de la morena, forzada hasta el punto de parecer estar aguantando el llanto, prefirienron no decir nada más sobre aquel extraño incidente.

...

Mientras el meitre del elegante restaurante caminaba hacia la mesa con la cuenta y la depositaba encima de esta en una pequeña bandejita de plata, ambos chicos observaban a su tío, que había estado ausente de la conversación durante toda la comida, era evidente que algo le había pasado antes de llegar al restaurante pero su rostro era todo un enigma.

- Tío, si pretendes que paguemos nosotros debo decirte que yo voy un poco escaso de dinero, mi trabajo en la empresa de mi padre, que ya sabes que se empeña en darnos lecciones de humildad, no da para tanto. – Shinji intentaba romper con el incómodo ambiente con sentido del humor.

Inuyasha le miró mientras hablaba y sin ser consciente de su estado, tomo la bandejita entre sus manos.

- Perdonadme chicos, estoy algo entrenenido.

- Ya lo hemos notado, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

Inuyasha escuchó la pregunta de Akita y jugó con su tarjeta de crédito, dudoso de su respuesta, luego la colocó en el plato e hizo señas al meitre que no tardó en recoger la cuenta y mientras esperaba que le devolviesen su tarjeta se dirigió a sus sobrinos que eran casi como sus propios hijos.

- He visto a Kagome y ella a mi, por un momento creí que me había reconocido pero luego huyó de mi, seguramente confundida.

- ¿Y te dijo algo? – Akita apolló su mentón sobre sus puños interesado por la repuesta.

- No, me pidió disculpas y salió corriendo.

- ¿Por qué no la detuviste?

- No pude, además aun está ese chico... pero he escuchado que esta noche irá a una fiesta y he decidido que ya es hora de afrontar mis fantasmas.

Shinji se rascó disimuladamente una orejita pensativo.

- Pues entonces tendrá que tomar una decisión... estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien... por cierto dónde dices que es la fiesta.

- No lo he dicho Shinji. – Eso era una clara negativa a sus sobrinos, que vieron divertidos como su tío alzaba una ceja y los miraba con ironía.

- No seas egoísta tío, además ya no tienes edad para ir de fiesta.

Inuyasha sonrió mientras daba un pescozón al gracioso cachorro.

- Me voy a casa, ¿vienen o se quedan?.

- Nos quedamos. – El peliplateado de la gorra se levantó dejando sobre la mesa la servilleta blanca y mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, Akita le llamó. - ¡Eh tío, suerte!

Inuyasha no se giró, simplemente levantó una mano en forma de agradecimiento y salió por la puerta que sujetaba amablemente un vez fuera se detuvo ante la pequeña hamburguesería recordando lo que había sucedido hacía tan sólo unas horas en ese mismo lugar y se dijo para si.

- La voy a necesitar.

...

Eran las once de la noche cuando su cuerpo se tensó por los nervios que se veía incapaz de contener. Salió mojado de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras con otra secaba cuidadosamente el alborotado cabello blanco y las aterciopeladas orejitas que le coronaban. Por la ventana se colaba escandalosa la luna que iluminaba la piel canela perlada de gotitas de agua cual rocío matinal paseándose traviesas entre los marcados musculos, que delineaban al detalle la figura varonil del hanyou.

Sus labios carnosos se entreabrieron dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación. "Bueno, hoy debería ser un gran día... entonces ¿porqué me siento tan vulnerable?"

Abrió el armario y sacó una camisa roja de hilo y unos tejanos, que tiró encima del futón pensativo, cuando un arcón viejo que parecía olvidado por años en un rincón de aquella habitación, le llamó la atención. Se detuvo ante él sin intenciones de abrirlo, ya que sabía de sobras que contenía. "Mi viejo kimono rojo, hace tanto ya ... ¿qué diría Kagome si me viera aparecer vestido como en antaño, tal y como me recuerda?..." Hizo el gesto de abrir el baúl pero retiró su mano y se comenzó a vestir con lo que había elegido antes, instintivamente llevó una mano a su cuello y acarició el collar de cuentas que aun llevaba.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta y dio una última ojeada hacía donde guardaba la piel de la rata de fuego milenaria, lo único que le quedaba de su padre. "Al fin y cabo la vida tiene sus faces, sólo espero que me aceptes como solías hacer... Kagome"

Y sin demorar más lo inminente subió a su deportivo e hizo rugir su motor como lo hacía su propio corazón.

...

Kagome no esperaba que la fiesta fuese tan multitudinaria, hacía tanto que no iba a una macrofiesta al aire libre que había olvidado lo concurridas que solían ser y ella con unos tacones que la estaban matando y un vestido de estampado blanco y negro en seda que, a pesar de ser sencillo, deslumbraba por lo ajustadas que quedaban sus curvas en el.

Sus pies estaba a punto de gritarle basta y sentía la incesante protesta de sus amigas, a las que se había unido Ayumi, porque no encontraban a Hojo a éste era precisamente la última persona que deseaba ver esa noche la obsoleta sacerdotiza.

Mientras ellas discutían sintió un youki conocido, el mismo que había sentido con aquel desconocido, le pareció tan familiar y a la vez tan cambiado, hasta que finalmente deparó en el detalle, uno que no supo definir antes.

- Un youki, ¿un demonio? – No era la primera vez que los sentía, de hecho ya era consciente que entre los humanos de la actulidad merodeaban unos pocos demonios que nunca pudo identificar con claridad. Por un momento se asustó, por la casualidad de volver a coincidir, mientras rebuscaba entre la gente la figura de aquel ser pero luego se reprendió, en definitiva estaba en un sitio más que público.

Fue girando sobre su eje hasta dar media vuelta y quedar mirando hacía la oscuridad de la calle que, más allá de dónde estaba, parecía desierta. Fue entonces cuando lo vió y algo en su pecho se quebró, ese youki, esos ojos que relucían dorados en la oscuridad no podían pertenecer a nadie más y esta vez se acercó lentamente sin dejar de penetrarlo con la mirada y casi sin poder creerlo, con mil preguntas y mil respuestas en su mente. ¿Cómo era posible que se percatara hoy de su presencia, qué pasaba con sus poderes cuando más los necesitaba?

Alargó una mano como quien intenta tocar un espejismo, pero ese hombre frente a ella no lo era y el enorme youki que desplegó la impactó como un golpe de viento. No cabía dudas era él, diferente pero era Inuyasha. Continuó caminando y cuando apenas faltaban unos pasos para llegar a él se detuvo a observarlo, su abundante melena plateada había desaparecido y vestía como un humano más, qué había pasado con su traje de siempre, su rostro se ensombrecía por la visera de la gorra que llevaba. Dio un paso atrás cuando le vio alzar una mano pero luego se relajo al comprobar que sólo retiraba su gorra y entonces su corazón se aceleró y la esperanza iluminó sus ojos, ahí estaban las dos orejitas blancas que tanto llamaron su atención la primera vez que lo vio.

- ¿Inu… yasha, eres tú? – Esta vez no apartó sus ojos de él y se encontró con el dorado de los felinos ojos del hanyou que permaneció en silencio controlando los impulsos de abrazarla.

- Si – Se ahogaban las palabras en su boca, tenía tantas cosas que decir que no sabía cómo empezar.

La chica acortó la distancia hasta quedar frente a él incrédula. – ¿Pero cómo has podido cruzar y porqué… qué haces aquí Inuyasha?

- Kagome debes saber algo que debí decirte hace mucho.

- ¿Y Kikyo, dónde está? – Estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera lo escuchaba, justo ahora cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza volvía a verlo y si no estaba allí por ella no encontraba otra explicación.

- ¿Kikyo? Ella jamás volvió, su sitio no estaba entre nosotros y aunque lo hubiera hecho yo…

- Pero ese fue mi deseo… - Luego cayó en la cuenta de que su deseo, concretamente, había sido que el hanyou fuese feliz con la persona a la que amaba.

- Tu deseo no fue que ella volviera a la vida.

- No, fue que tú fueras feliz. – Dos lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y sus piernas temblaron.

- Pues no podía serlo si tú no estabas allí.

- Pero el pozo… - La morena aun no asimilaba toda la información.

- Nunca se abrió Kagome, desapareciste y supe que nadie podría sustituirte jamás, ni siquiera Kikyo. – Inuyasha acarició el rostro de la joven limpiando con su dedo pulgar la salada solución que abrumaba su olfato. – Hace siglos que espero este día.

Ella supo que no lo decía en sentido figurado era tan real como su presencia. Hizo un cálculo mental y su corazón, que no podía latir más desbocado, se retumbó ensu pecho aun más fuerte.

- Entonces todo este tiempo… y ¿por qué has tardado tanto Inuyasha? – Kagome no pudo soportarlo más, las imágenes inundaron sus pensamientos. Le estaba diciendo que la había visto nacer, crecer y sufrir por él, se había visto a si mismo cruzando el pozo una y otra vez y lo más importante había pasado medio milenio esperando por ella, demasiadas preguntas que formular.

- No podía interferir, si el más mínimo detalle hubiese cambiado tal vez ahora no estaría aquí y puede que tú tampoco. Ha sido muy duro verte pasar por todo lo que has pasado y no poder hacer nada, no poder ayudar. – Su rostro reflejaba la impotencia que había vivido.

Inuyasha no había acabado de hablar cuando la morena golpeó su pecho estrujando la camisa entre sus puños cerrados para luego apoyar su frente y llorar desconsolada, lo que le dejó desarmado.

- Aun así ha pasado un año desde que regresé ¿por qué no viniste entonces? Te he extrañado tanto.

- Lo sé, para mí también ha sido difícil pero debía dejarte elegir. – Mintió, no quería que ella supiera que continuaba siendo el mismo indeciso de siempre.

- ¿Elegir? – Bastó con pronunciar la palabra para comprender su significado, iba a dar una rotunda respuesta cuando sintió la voz de alguien que la llamaba a su espalda.

- ¡Kagome!, te he estado buscando… ¿perdona, pero interrumpo algo? – Las últimas palabras sonaron hirientes y lo cierto es que el chico se sentía despechado por mucho que intentara disimularlo, estaba presenciando una escena incómoda entre su novia y un completo desconocido.

...

Bueno antes que nada agradecer a lorena (por que me hiciste recordar para que escribo en esta web), Dika 1 (por tus criticas constructivas) y Kagome-Nekko (por tus ánimos), me habéis motivado mucho a seguir aunque tenga que sacrificar para ello mis pocas horas de sueño. He creido oportuno retrasar un poco el encuentro definitivo ya que habían algunos detalles que necesitaba aclarar. Dicho esto me voy a dormir, que mi pequeño despertador humano de 17 meses no perdona ni las mañanas de sábado.

Gracias por leerme, os aseguro que el próximo capi será bastante más movidito y puede que tórrido, je je ya veremos...


	3. Nuevas sensaciones

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko T. y voy al grano que esto se pone interesante...

Capítulo 3: Nuevas sensaciones

Por la distancia entre ellos Hojo no distinguía con claridad el aspecto del hombre que estaba con la chica pero por la forma en que se abrazaban estaba convencido de que no era un simple amigo.

Inuyasha dirigió su mirada hacia él conteniendo la rabia y los celos que le provocaban aquel insignificante humano, aunque deseaba negarlo sabía que había tenido a Kagome entre sus brazos más de una vez y que había provado la miel de aquellos labios que él había evitado ya fuera por vergüenza o por orgullo, en cualquier caso había perdido su oportunidad y esta vez no se repetiría.

Sin que la chica pudiera reaccionar la tomó del mentón con una mano y con la otra aferró su delgada cintura hasta sentir el temblor de su cuerpo cálido presionando contra el suyo y sin decir una palabra la besó. Fue un beso casto que hubiese deseado profundizar pero notó como la morena el empujó a pezar de oler perfectamente la exitación y el nerviosismo en su cuerpo que respondía a él como un llamado. Confundido se apartó.

- Lo siento Inuyasha pero esto es injusto para él, si nos has seguido comprenderás que no se lo merece, déjame hablarle, no quiero hacerle daño. – Su voz sonó suplicante, no supo de dónde habían salido las fuerzas para rechazar al hanyou pero aquella actitud la tomó por sorpresa. Debía hablar con su antiguo compañero y acabar con la varsa de una vez.

Su corazón latía desbocado y le temblaban las piernas pero aun así mantuvo su postura y puso una mano en el rostro expectante del albino y este suavisó su semblante.

No había podido controlar sus instintos de poseción pero ya no era el mismo hanyou impulsivo e inmaduro, lo de dejarse llevar había quedado en el pasado y sin necesidad de hablar comprendió lo que la chica le pedía con ese delicado gesto, así que sin soltar su agarre la miró fijamente.

- Esta vez no te dejaré escapar... te espero en tu casa, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

Ella sólo asintió pero una corriente eléctrica recirrió su espina dorsal al ver la convicción de los dorados ojos del hanyou, lo vió colocar su gorra y, para su sorpresa, alejarse caminando tranquilamente.

Era él sin dudas, pero estaba cambiado aquel adolescente que conoció había desaparecido y en su lugar había quedado un hombre, aparentemente más maduro, le recordaba en cierto modo a su medio hermano youkai.

Suspiró profundamente juntando valor para dar hacer frente al pobre chico que hasta ese momento había sido su novio y lo sintió acercarse a paso lento como si dudara de querer hablar con ella, se dio la vuelta y espero hasta que lo tuvo en frente con la cabeza baja y el semblante derrotado.

- Hojo, siento lo que has visto, yo no pretendía herirte...

- Déjalo Kagome, he tenido suficiente. – Intentó hacerce la victima pero tenía miedo, miedo de escuchar de su propia boca lo que hacía mucho sabía.

- ¡No! Quiero que me escuches, no te daré escusas, sólo la verdad.- No permitiría que se fuese sintiendose traicionado, él había tomado la decisición de seguir a su lado cuando sabía que ella no le correspondía, tal y como lo hizo ella con Inuyasha y a pesar de todo no le podía reprochar nada.

El joven ante ella se sorprendió, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir azotes de carácter por parte de Kagome quien siempre se había mostrado jovial y paciente con él, así que se dio por vencido, no sabía quien era él pero había perdido definitivamente la batalla que simpre pensó que con el tiempo ganaría.

- Le amo Hojo, mi vida no tendría sentido sin él, ya le perdí una vez, no le perderé dos... se que te hago daño pero créeme cuando te digo que esto podría haber sido peor para ambos en cambio nos quedarán los buenos recuerdos, agradezco tu cariño y tu paciencia estoy segura de que sin ti no habría podido salir del abismo en el que estaba sumida. – No apartó ni un momento su mirada del chico, que ahora con los ojos brillantes sonreía tristemente. – Creo que jamás te he mentido.

- Ya lo sé Kagome, siempre lo supe pero fui un idiota y quise engañarme para no ver lo evidente, perdoname me aproveché de tu debilidad, pensé que si te daba tiempo tal vez llegarías a amarme.

- Yo también lo creí y no sabes cuanto lamento haberte dado falsas esperanzas.

- No lo lamentes, hemso pasado buenos momentos, te aseguro que los atesoraré todos y me alegro de haberte sido util al menos. Sólo quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea a mi lado.

Lo decía desde lo más hondo de su alma y lo cierto es que el dolía perderla pero en los ojos de la joven ante él crecía un brillo que jamás había visto durante el tiempo que pasó a su lado.

- Gracias Hojo eres una buena persona. – Estaba ansiosa por correr tras el semidemonio tenía tantas cosas que hablar con él y aunque sabía que lastimaba a uno de sus mejores amigos no podía evitar sentirse liberada de una relación incómoda a la que nunca debió llegar.

- Kagome... sólo quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo, podemos seguir siendo a amigos. – Sería difícil de aceptar pero si era la única forma de no perderla, estaba dispuesto a verla con otro, sabiendo que esa persona se entregaría por completo, con todo lo que esto significaba.

Se acercó al chico y apollándose en su pecho le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, sería el último y el más sincero que le daría. Escucharlo a él era como revivir su pasado con el hanyou y todo el desamor que había sufrido a su lado, por un momento se sintió culpable.

Hojo por su parte cerró los ojos disfrutando del dulce contacto de sus labios una vez más, la amaba tanto que debía dejarla libre para ser feliz.

Kagome se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y corrió por las deciertas calles de la ciudad trazando el camino de vuelta a su casa, no veía el momento de llegar había soñado literalmente con esa noche todo un año pero si lo pensaba fríamente no se podía comparar con el martirio que habría pasado el hanyou, no le haría esperar más.

Las calles se hacían eternas y mientras corría las escenas de sus años con él se paseaban por su mente recreando momentos divertidos, tristes y hasta amargos, aventuras que nunca imaginó que llegaría a ocurrir con su insignificante vida estudiantil y se adentró tanto en aquel mundo que no sabía cual era el presente y cual el pasado, su existencia en el mundo real le parecía una paradoja.

Subió las escaleras del templo casi sin aliento y al llegar a la cima desplomó sus manos sobre sus rodillas jadeando, mientras recorría con la vista el patio hasta llegar al Goshimboku, dónde podía estar si no, allí apollado en su tronco con los brazos cruzados en su posición de siempre, la luz de la luna iluminaba su cabello del mismo color, que se mecía con la brisa nocturna.

- Inuyasha, aun no puedo creer que sea tu. – Lo vió caminar sereno hasta donde estaba ella y se le erizó la piel. – Estás tan cambiado, ¿qué te ha pasado?

- He vivido demaciado y he tenido que adaptarme a este mundo tuyo, sin ti. Me temo que ya no soy lo que era.

La sacerdotiza no esperó más para estar en sus brazos, temía que en cualquier momento desapareciera y lo abrazó. El chico abrió sus orbes sorprendido.

- No me importa, eres tú y con eso me basta, mis sentimientos no han cambiado a pesar de todo te seguía esperando... lo mío con Hojo, yo... – Tenía que aclarar el tema, se sentía tan mal por la situación, no quería confundirlo.

- No es necesario que me des explicaciones, lo importante es que ahora estás aquí conmigo y eso lo dice todo. – Ella sería suya y aunque sentía envidia de los besos que le había dado a él, se aseguraría de borrar todo rastro del humano en su cuerpo.

Kagome pensó que realmente había madurado, aun recordaba como actuaba cuando alguién se le acercaba con intenciones amorosas, en especial cuando se trataba de Kouga. Había tantas cosas que no entendía.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no haya notado tu youki hasta hoy y dónde está Tessaiga? – La última pregunta le pareció innecesaria, si el hanyou se había adaptado a la sociedad actual lo más lógico es que prescindiera de su espada, ese tipo de atuendo estaba reservado para los friquis o para otakus empedernidos y si algo lo caracterizaba era su sentido del ridiculo.

- Mi youki, he aprendido a dominarlo, es importante ocultarlo sabes, no eres la única que puede percibirlo y te aseguro que es peligroso.

- ¿Alguién más sabe de tu existencia?. – No entendía a que se refería cuando decía que era "peligroso".

- Ya hablaremos de eso, hay muchas cosas que debes saber pero todo a su debido tiempo. – Inuyasha cambió su semblante a uno más lascivo. – Kagome...

- ¿Si? – Ella lo notó y su estómago dio un vuelco, allí estaban las mariposas que creía perdidas.

Él acarició sus hombros y sus brazos hasta entrelazar los dedos de sus manos y se acercó a ella olfateando el nerviosismo de la joven y rozó con su nariz la de la morena que volvía a tiritar ante su tacto, lentamente deslizó sus labios entreabiertos sobre los labios sonrosados mezclando sus alientos. Condujo las pequeñas manos de la chica con las suyas hasta ambos lados de su cuello para dejarlas allí mientras sin alejarse un centimetro de ella mordisqueó su labio inferior, lo que produjo que esta se arqueara aplastando sus turgentes pechos en el torso masculino. Sus colmillos, sus ojos, su pelo, sus orejitas y ese cuerpo varonil de infarto, como podía pasar desapercibido un monumento así entre tanta gente.

La lengua del hanyou acarició el borde de su boca pero no estaba pidiendo permiso, la estaba haciendo sufrir y fue ella quien finalmente acabó con la tortura aprisionando sus labios con su boca y dejándo que su lengua se entrelazara frenética con la del chico, que no pudo evitar sonreir entre el beso al notar la ansiedad con que le reclamaban y se atrevió a profundizar un poco más su contacto.

Sus rudas manos viajaron de las caderas a la cintura de la mujer temblorosa, donde una de ellas se arrastró hasta la copa de su seno y la otra se aferró en su trasero firmemente. Kagome dio un pequeño salto, estaba nerviosa y se sentía devorada por el hanyou, sus besos quemaban y su tacto era salvaje y hambriento, notaba sus labios arder y le faltaba el aire no se percató en que momento perdió el control de los besos y lo acaparó absolutamente el semidemonio, cuando notó su áspera lengua bajar por su clavicula mientras la mano en su pecho apretaba su pezón con el índice y el pulgar para luego arrancar varios botones de su vestido, dejando su escote al descubierto para recibir el húmedo camino de besos que dejaba aquel hombre en su pecho. La mano en su trasero se había colado por debajo de la ropa y acariciaba con codicia la piel desnuda que se erizaba ante el frío de la noche. Cuando la punta de la lengua del hanyou acarició su pezón por encima del sujetador dejó escapar un grito, lo que había comenzado por un tierno beso había tomado un curso demaciado subido de tono, ella se aferraba a su cuello o entrelazaba sus dedos en la plateada melena revuelta del animal, no se atrevía a mover sus manos y el placer de aquel roce tan íntimo la estaba mareando.

Inuyasha sujetó en su cadera el muslo derecho de la morena friccionando su pelvis contra ella y dejándole notar lo exitado que estaba mientras su mano izquierda se escurría bajo el sostén blanco estrujando la carne tersa bajo este. Los jadeos de Kagome comenzaban a ser sonoros cuando una luz en el interior de la casa se encendió y la claridad se coló por una de sus ventanas sorprendiendo a la pareja.

El hanyou sintió a la perfección los movimientos de la madre de Kagome mientras bajaba las escaleras y tomando una gran bocanada de aire apartó sus manos del cuerpo femenino con pesar.

- Es tu madre, no creo que sea buena idea que me vea ahora, antes deberías hablar con ella. – Sus ojos ardían en el fuego, estaba claro que habría llegado hasta el final de no ser por la interrupción, aunque no lo tenía planeado quería ir lento, darle tiempo para estar preparada pero después de probar su piel no se veía capaz hacerlo, tal vez era lo mejor que podría haber pasado. – Te veré mañana, puedo venir a buscarte si te parece bien.

La joven estaba en shock, aun no salía del estupor e intentaba colocar su ropa deserdenada con los nervios crispados, todo había ocurrido tan rápido.

- Si, nos vemos mañana... ¿temprano?, es sábado y...

- Temprano, te lo aseguro. – Su instinto la acechó por un momento, la deseaba de una forma que no creyó posible, era como si hubiera despertado una parte dormida de su ser.

No le quitó la vista de encima mientras recogía la gorra roja del suelo y la acomodaba en su cabeza y antes de irse chasqueó la lengua molesto y caminó directo hacia la ojicanela que se tensó al verlo venir y le dio un último beso aquella noche, un beso insaciable y feroz que la hizo sentir su nesecidad.

Kagome supo que era el último esa noche, pero el primero de muchos que vendrían después y de la manera en que lo recordaba, el hanyou se alejó saltando velozmente sobre los tejados y las antenas de las casas cercanas al templo Higurashi.

Cuando le perdió de vista, dio media vuelta suspirando agotada y acariciando sus labios hinchados se ruborizó por completo al notar una descarga que se concentró en su vientre se había exitado tanto que había olvidado por completo donde estaban, caminó hacia la puerta y sacó las llaves temblorosa y al cerrar la puerta se encontró con su madre en las penumbras del salón.

- Mamá, ya estoy en casa.

- ¿Hija estás bien? He oído ruidos afuera. – La mujer se veía soñolienta.

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró pero guardó la compostura. – Oh, he sido yo, las chicas y Hojo me han acompañado.

- Ah, ¿qué tal la fiesta? – Tenía un vaso de agua en la mano y mientras bebía, se encaminaba nueva mente hacia la escalera.

- Bien mamá, muy... divertida.

- Me alegro, buenas noches hija.

- Buenas noches mamá. – Subió tras ella y una vez estuvo en la oscuridad de su cuarto, un extraño sentimiento la invadió. Lloró, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad.

...

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía que puedan haber, es que no tengo corrector.

Gracias a los que me siguen y estoy de acuerdo con el comentario de que debo actualizar con más frecuencia, puedo asegurar que me encantaría pero no puedo hacer tal promesa, aunque lo intentaré sin dudas, ya tengo la conti empezada esto debería motivarme.

No puedo negar que me he quedado con unas ganas terribles de acabar la escenita de este capítulo, que le voy a hacer soy una devota del lemon entre esta parejita... más de uno aquí ha estado a punto de perder el control ji ji, en mi caso de las palabras que parecían escaparse por el teclado.

Gracias a todos una vez más.


	4. La impaciencia del sediento

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko T. y yo no tengo más remedio que tomarlos prestados porque inspiran mi imaginación, sigo pensando que es una pena que no se hayan hecho más escenas románticas entre los protagonistas, en la serie te hartas de verlas entre Inu y la muerta. No es justo, nos privaron del momento anhelado, con un final ambiguo y sin beso. Bueno, no me quejo más que para salvar esas carencias ya estamos nosotros... sus fans.

**Capítulo 4: La impaciencia del sediento.**

Le ardían los ojos, ya comenzaba a clarear y se había pasado la noche en vela como la primera vez que besó al hanyou, sólo que ahora se habían intercambiado los papeles. Antes de dejar el Sengoku definitivamente, se había estado preguntando cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar para tener al indomable chico en sus incursiones nocturnas bajo la luna y besar su piel de aceituna. Pues la espera llegó a su fin y aun no asimilaba la importancia de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

Quería saberlo todo sobre él, era como reencontrarse con un desconocido, dónde viviría, cuantas vivencias no compartidas, no pudo evitar sentir envidia del tiempo.

Y qué habría sido de la vida de sus amigos Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede y todos los demás que ahora sólo formaban parte de un pasado inverosímil, presente entre sus recuerdos como si no hubiese una barrera de 500 años entre ellos.

Estirada en su cama dibujaba nubes imaginarias en el techo de su habitación mientras se moría de ganas de que pasaran los minutos y las horas, hasta que sintió como alguno de los habitantes de su casa bajaba las escaleras, se incorporó como un resorte y se asomó al marco de la puerta, era su madre.

Aun en pijama bajó tras ella, necesitaba desahogar su euforia. Entró a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa, su madre puso la tetera al fuego mientras preparaba un par de tazas de té.

- Ayer vi a Inuyasha mamá. – Lo soltó con la mirada perdida en el verde desgastado de las hojas secas de té que su madre ponía en las tazas. – Creí que no le volvería a ver y después de tanto tiempo, resulta que me había estado esperando… desde que me marché del Sengoku.

La mujer de rasgos finos pero marcados por la aproximación de la madurez, se paralizó observando cómo caía el agua hirviendo de la tetera, que sostenía en su mano, al interior de la taza.

Sabía perfectamente por lo que había pasado su hija, el sufrimiento y la soledad que ocultaba en su alma, lo cierto es que nunca volvió del Sengoku, la verdadera Kagome se quedó allí, sólo su cuerpo vagaba como un autómata, cumpliendo con la obligación de una vida que no deseaba vivir, es difícil superar la pérdida de un amor tan profundo y eso ella lo sabía bien, formaba parte de su día a día pero a diferencia de Kagome ella tenía dos preciosos motivos que la impulsaban a continuar, viendo crecer el fruto de su amor en sus hijos.

Se acercó a la mesa con las dos tazas humeantes y tomó asiento frente a su pequeña ofreciéndole la reconfortante bebida, que por su aspecto, lo necesitaba aunque en su voz se notaba un fulgor especial y su rostro rebozaba alegría, parecía que parte de aquella inocencia impulsiva calentaba nuevamente su corazón.

- No sabes cuánto me alegra saber eso hija, pensé que no te volvería a ver feliz e ilusionada, al fin se han escuchado mis plegarias.

- Y las mías mamá, nunca perdí la esperanza, aunque me había hecho a la idea, algo en mi interior me decía que no podía quedarme sólo el vacío de su ausencia.

- Lo sé Kagome, has sufrido mucho y era un peso que nadie podía cargar por ti aunque a nosotros, los que te amamos, nos hubiese gustado compartir. Nunca te dije nada pero ha sido duro verte así.

- Habéis estado a mi lado y el calor de vuestro apoyo me ha dado fuerzas para seguir adelante, gracias mamá pero espero que todo esto se acabe pronto, creo que entre Inuyasha y yo hay un vínculo muy fuerte. – Quiso decir amor pero aun no se atrevía, el hanyou no le había confesado que la amase pero si de algo estaba segura era que la había extrañado y mucho, jamás lo había visto tan expresivo con sus impulsos hacia ella, más bien era un chico tímido y reservado.

- Cuándo le veremos, sabes que tanto tu hermano como tu abuelo estarán encantados de volver a verle.

- Vendrá hoy pero está muy cambiado, ni siquiera viste como antes… ahora se ve mucho más adulto. – Lo dijo soplando el humo que calentaba su nariz y recordando el magnífico nuevo aspecto del hanyou.

- Si tenemos en cuenta que cuando os conocisteis él ya tenía unos 50 años, si no recuerdo mal…

- Pues tiene unos 550 años, casi nada.

Te diría que es muy mayor para ti pero es que lo es incluso para mí, es surrealista. - Kagome jugaba con un mechón rebelde de su abundante cabello negro y dejó escapar una risa explosiva, la primera en meses que le escuchaba su madre. – Estoy deseando verlo hija, esta es y siempre ha sido su casa.

- Te quiero mamá. – Se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa para dar un cariñoso beso a madre y luego subió las escaleras tarareando alguna canción, debía estar a punto para cuando viniera su Romeo.

...

Acarició el filo de la enorme espada que al sacar de su sayo se trasformó bajo la influencia de su único dueño, muchos demonios habían sufrido su ira. Tessaiga continuaba siendo tan imponente como siempre y ahora al tomarla en sus manos la sentía como una extensión de su cuerpo que le había protegido incluso de sí mismo, era el obsequio más preciado que había recibido de su padre y lo tenía gracias a Kagome, sin ella nada habría sido igual, puede que ni siquiera estuviese vivo.

Aun la sentía, su fragancia se colaba entre los poros de su piel colapsando todos sus sentidos, la habría devorado de haber podido y este deseo irreverente en él lo asustaba. Necesitaba sofocar el hambre carnal que despertaba la chica en su ser, que iba más allá del deseo, formaba parte de un ritual milenario tan arraigado a su casta como su instinto, era un llamado a marcarla como suya sabiendo que era la única mujer que le aceptaba y amaba tal y como era, frente a la cual no tenía que esconder su naturaleza inmortal.

Lo cierto, aunque pudiera parecer inverosímil, es que en todos aquellos años transcurridos no había tenido contacto físico con ninguna otra mujer, las youkais le repudiaban por ser un hanyou y las humanas le temían pero lo más triste es que él ni se lo había planteado y no por estarse reservando como una virgen para el amor de su vida, había estado demasiado ocupado protegiendo y educando a sus sobrinos para pensar en satisfacer sus necesidades físicas, lo había tomado como una rutina sin importancia.

Pero ahora estaba Kagome y cada milímetro de su sugerente silueta le hacía desearla y aquel instinto primitivo hacia la hembra le invadía por completo, tal vez por haberlo reprimido durante tantísimos años.

Miro hacia su cama vacía de sentimientos que no había querido llenar hasta ese momento. No quería hacerle daño o asustarla pero lo olía en ella y bien sabía que estaba preparada, ya no era la niña de antaño, era una joven mujer.

Si Miroku estuviese entre ellos seguramente le habría echado en cara todas las críticas que había recibido de él durante toda su vida por libidinoso. Ahora que pensaba en él, revivía que su falta y la de Sango le apartaron aun más del recuerdo de Kagome, ellos y Kaede era lo único que le ataba al mundo humano, cuando murieron se rompió todo vinculo a la aldea y luego le siguió la guerra.

Aquellos años de transición fueron duros, ya que al principio de perder a los que hasta ese momento fueron su familia, se quedó muy solo y se sintió aislado por los habitantes de la aldea, temerosos de su naturaleza.

Los humanos comenzaban a unirse en la idea del exterminio de la raza youkai, les acusaban de asediar a los habitantes de sus poblados con muertes, hurtos y destrucción. Las aldeas cada vez eran más grandes y numerosas. Con este fin empezó la guerra, para este entonces Rin ya había muerto y fue entonces cuando los hijos del lord, que habían sido criados por su protectora madre rodeados de cariño y dedicación en la burbuja que les proporcionaba el castillo y sus tierras colindantes, quedaron a cargo de su padre, que los obligaba a ser independientes y a comportarse como demonios en una etapa difícil de su desarrollo, ya que los 100 primeros años de la vida de un inuyoukai son los más complicados, pues equivalen al periodo de adolescencia de un humano.

Inuyasha recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que vio a los jóvenes hanyous después del fallecimiento de Rin, se veían desorientados y vulnerables tal y como estaba él cuando perdió a su madre, desde que nacieron había mantenido un estrecho contacto con los cachorros ya que Rin frecuentaba la aldea para visitar a Kaede y había forjado una gran amistad con Sango. Aunque fingía evitar a sus sobrinos en presencia de su hermano, los adoraba y se sentía identificado con ellos ya que al igual que él, eran hijos de un taiyoukai frío y distante, así que su relación con ellos se hizo cada vez más intensa, hasta el punto de que sus sobrinos, al sentirse desamparados por su padre, buscaran refugio en el cariño que él les había brindado durante tantos años.

Tenían poca influencia paternal, ya que Sesshomaru apenas había ejercido su papel, la protección de su familia y de sus propiedades, que constantemente eran atacadas por humanos con malas intenciones y a la vez mediar en nombre de aquellos ingratos con otros lords youkai para evitar masacres, aguantando que estos le acusaran de mezclar su sangre y engendrar híbridos, hizo que desatendiera la educación de sus hijos, sin poder enseñarles lo propio del comportamiento de su linaje. Los tres cachorros se comportaban como humanos aunque no rechazaban su casta y valoraban sus poderes, se mostraban impetuosos e indomables, fue entonces cuando el taiyoukai consciente de su incapacidad para lidiar con tres hanyous inmaduros decidió pedir ayuda, a su manera, a su medio hermano ya que siempre supo de su afinidad hacia ellos y viceversa, no lo admitiría pero que huyesen de él para ampararse en Inuyasha, había sido una frustración difícil de superar cuando no tenía a su lado la ternura y la paciencia de su amada esposa.

Sabía que el hanyou no tenía a donde ir y en aquel momento tan espinoso sus hijos le necesitaban, finalmente tomó una de las decisiones más acertadas de su larga existencia y fue dejar de lado sus diferencias y su orgullo, ya que ambos hermanos unidos serían indestructibles en el tiempo y pronto lo comprobaría.

Complementaban sus defectos y sus virtudes, semejándose entre ambos a lo que fuera su padre Inu Taisho, lucharon codo con codo contra poderosos demonios que ofuscados por el odio hacia los humanos, daban caza a todos los hanyous. No obstante por la seguridad de los cachorros intentaron mantenerse siempre al margen y sólo hacer frente a aquellos que se interponían en su camino. Fue un conflicto desalmado y sangriento que provocó muchas víctimas y enfrentamientos entre hermanos, de ambos bandos.

Finalmente la superioridad y la voluntad humana, se impusieron con fuerza ante una raza disgregada y negada a mostrar cualidades como amistad, lealtad o compasión, virtudes que hacían realidad el hecho de que los pueblos unidos jamás serían vencidos.

Adaptarse la vida moderna y los avances tecnológicos fue cuestión de tiempo, no tenían prisa y durante los años de paz, Inuyasha se había dedicado a estudiar con sus sobrinos, que quedaron fascinados por la curiosidad humana que daba lugar a la ciencia. También seguía de cerca los progresos políticos de su hermano dentro de la dinastía japonesa, mientras humildemente se instaló y fundó el Dojo que hoy en día era su hogar y su sustento económico, aunque últimamente no le daba para mucho, así que no rechazaba los regalos de Sesshomaru, quién lo habría dicho en otros tiempos.

Y así pasaron los años hasta que nació ella, la había esperado una eternidad, siempre se había mantenido cerca del gran árbol, el Goshimboku que al igual que él permanecía imperecedero en el tiempo, la amplia extensión de bosque y la pequeña aldea se habían convertido en una bulliciosa ciudad que se escapaba de los límites visuales. Recordaba el momento exacto en el que la familia Higurashi se había instalado en el templo y generación tras generación fueron germinando sus antecesores hasta llegar al abuelo y finalmente a su madre que de joven mantenía un increíble parecido con Kagome pero no tanto como su abuela, que le causaba escalofríos al verla, por suerte su aroma era inconfundible.

En el mundo él tenía ventaja, pocas cosas escapaban a su conocimiento. Todas aquellas maravillas que un día descubrió a través del pozo y que le desconcertaban, hoy no tenían ningún secreto para él, había viajado muchísimo integrándose en otras culturas, aprendiendo nuevos idiomas, el mundo era enorme y maravilloso además descubrió que en todas partes existía una particular mitología de los seres sobrenaturales que también cambiaban según la tierra en la que se encontraba, aunque fueron pocos los que se cruzaron en su camino. En cambio a Kagome aun le quedaba a mucho por vivir ¿lo querría compartir con él?

Miró su reloj y marcaba las 9 AM, decidió que ya había esperado bastante, se desvistió sin poder evitar el instinto de olisquear la ropa que llevaba la noche anterior y de la que no se había desprendido, la fragancia de la chica llenó sus sentidos. Se dio una ducha rápida, se sentía como un niño que va por primera vez a la escuela.

Había dejado su espada convertida en una simple katana, vieja y raída, encima de la cama, antes de irse la colocó en la funda y la colgó en su soporte.

- Espero no tener que necesitarte nunca vieja amiga. – Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió en busca de su sacerdotisa, deseaba demostrarle que no la había esperado en vano, siempre había estado detrás del error, esperando la melodía perfecta, la vida es algo que hay que morder y había llegado el momento de aceptar todo lo que aquella adolescente de ojos castaños tenía para él, no habrían más desprecios por su parte, nunca más la dejaría esperando, ahora era él quien sabía lo que era tener sed de amor.

…..

Kagome estaba inquieta, eran casi las 10 e Inuyasha aun no se presentaba. Todos en la casa se revolvían incómodos viéndola ir de un lado para otro.

- Niña, no seas tan impaciente debes tener el temple de una sacerdotisa, que es lo que eres. – El abuelo ya comenzaba a filosofar y fue acribillado por la mirada de su nieta.

- Lo siento abuelo pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy muy nerviosa.

Espero que ese semidemonio te merezca, yo le admiro pero tú eres mi pequeña divinidad. – El anciano se acercó a la morena y despeinó su frondoso flequillo.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte abuelo, es Inuyasha, la reliquia viviente. – Pudo ver como al viejo se le iluminaban los ojos mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la cocina.

Souta sostenía a Buyo sobre sus piernas mientras jugaba a videojuegos en el sofá para matar el tiempo, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa saltó dando un susto al gato y gritando.

- ¡Orejas de perro! – Corrió hacia la puerta pero fue interceptado por su madre, quien le sujetó cariñosamente dándole a entender que estaba invadiendo el espacio de Kagome y con una persona histérica ya tenía suficiente.

La joven alisó su vestido, despejó su cabelló con ambas manos y respiró hondo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Al abrirla casi se cae al suelo, su corazón se hizo un nudo al ver el brillo dorado de aquella mirada orgullosa y altanera, la misma que dejó tras el pozo y que un día le robara el alma. Era perfecto, todo él, ya podían pasar mil años, seguiría siendo el magnífico ser sobrenatural que había conocido.

Le extendió la mano y ella sin dudarlo la tomó mientras el chico se adentraba en el recibidor de la casa, allí se reunía toda la familia, que parecían sorprendidos por su nueva fachada aunque cuando retiró su gorra todos ahogaron en silencio la alegría traicionera tenerle nuevamente en sus vidas. Fijó su vista en la madre de Kagome esperando su aprobación y ella no tardó en contestarle.

- Bienvenido a casa Inuyasha.

...

Al fin tengo corrector y no sólo eso, tengo mi propio Netbook lo que significa más autonomía y menos horas de sueño… bueno parece que este año la navidad se me ha adelantado.

No quiero que parezca que Inuyasha está locamente enamorado de Kagome, no es así, se supone que nunca llegaron a declarar su amor y mucho menos a consumarlo con una relación, habían fuertes sentimientos que tardó años en aclarar para sí mismo y que ahora espera poner a prueba pero tendrá que compartirlos con otro menos casto y más primario... este es de los que me gustan (que se prepare Kagome, no tendré piedad).

Gracias por vuestro tiempo, me encanta recibir vuestros reviews (y a quién no).


	5. Instinto básico

Los personajes son creación de Rumiko T. maravillosa ella, lástima que haya tan poca interacción romántica entre los protagonistas, no nos queda más remedio que fantasear con ello. Confío en que la espera no se haya alargado demasiado, gracias por vuestra paciencia.

**Capítulo 5: Instinto básico**

Pasaron la mañana entretenidos con las maravillosas historias que el hanyou explicaba de tiempos remotos, de países desconocidos y lejanos y lo difícil que era pasar desapercibido con su aspecto. Aunque reservó una parte vital de la historia para Kagome, a la que había estado observando y parecía desesperada, tanto como lo estaba él por quedarse a solas.

Habían acabado de comer y se despidieron de todos, necesitaban urgentemente disfrutar de la intimidad que ocultaban bajo una apariencia serena. Bajaron la escalera del templo tomados de la mano en silencio, no habían agotado las palabras pero estas se resistían a salir, por el miedo a revelar sus almas que clamaban compañía.

Kagome se sorprendió al ver el impresionante deportivo que conducía el hanyou, que parpadeó sus intermitentes activados por el mando que el chico sostenía en la mano.

- ¿Esto es tuyo? – No salía de su asombro.

- Digamos que es un préstamo, más bien es de Sesshomaru. – La vio abrir aun más sus ojos.

- ¿Sesshomaru?

- Si, ahora tenemos un trato muy cordial, aunque él no ha cambiado tanto… sigue siendo tan frío y distante como le recuerdas, así que no esperes efusividad por su parte, no puedo decir lo mismo de sus hijos. – Sabía que después de esta afirmación vendrían centenares de preguntas, bien recordaba la curiosidad innata de la morena.

- ¿Sus hijos… Sesshomaru tuvo hijos, con quien? – Imaginó que habría sido con alguna youkai de gran poder y distinción pero no esperaba lo que escuchó aunque no le sorprendió tanto.

- Con Rin, al final resultó ser más parecido a nuestro padre de lo que el mismo hubiese deseado, tuvieron tres hanyous, primero nació la niña Lin y luego vinieron los gemelos Shinji y Akita.

- Wow – Kagome cada vez estaba más maravillada, imaginaba al lord mostrando su faceta más vulnerable ante una simple humana. – ¿Y dónde están ahora, les podré conocer… y Rin?

- Los varones viven con Sesshomaru aquí en Tokio, Lin se ha ido a estudiar medicina a Norte América pero esa es una larga historia que ya te contaré y Rin… ella murió cuando su vida se extinguió por orden natural, ese tema es un tabú para mi hermano.

"Su hermano", en otros tiempos Inuyasha jamás le habría llamado así, de hecho ni siquiera pronunciaba su nombre sin maldecir, ahora podía afirmar que entre aquellos dos había más confianza de la que aparentaba.

- ¿Y tú, has estado sólo tanto tiempo? – La pregunta iba con segundas intenciones, que el hanyou por ser perro viejo captó sin los problemas del pasado, sonriendo de medio lado y sin dejar de prestar atención a la carretera.

- Si lo que quieres saber es si he tenido alguna mujer, la respuesta es no. – Sonó tajante para la joven expectante.

Se hizo un largo silencio y Kagome giró el rostro, escondiendo su rubor, hacia el paisaje exterior que se vestía de verde con el frondoso follaje del bosque, el dojo de Inuyasha estaba algo apartado de la polución acústica de la ciudad, que tanto afectaba sus sentidos.

- ¿Qué pasó con Sango y Miroku? – Intentaba cambiar de tema.

- Pues ese par se casaron y tuvieron tres hijos y estos más hijos, lo cierto es que después de la muerte de Sango con avanzada edad, he perdido el rastro de las generaciones pero puedo asegurarte que fueron muy felices, después de tu partida hubo un largo periodo de paz. – No fue así para él, que sintió como perdía nuevamente su oportunidad de amar, ocultó la angustia que este recuerdo le provocaba con otro tema. – Y Shippo aun ronda por estos tiempos, aunque ya no vive en Japón. Él al igual muchos otros demonios, huyendo de la guerra, cruzó al gran continente, la última noticia que tuve de él, hará unos 50 años, fue que se había instalado y había creado una familia en China pero no se más.

- Qué lástima, me habría encantado ver a los pequeños de Sango, la extraño tanto, no hay día que no me acuerde de ella… piensa que para mí no ha pasado tanto tiempo, es muy extraño.

- Lo sé… Kagome antes de que lo preguntes, debo decirte que nunca me presenté ante ti porque es peligroso cambiar el futuro, debía dejar que todo siguiera su curso. – Recordaba perfectamente aquel día con Totosay.

FLASHBACK

- ¡Akita, Shinji! – Inuyasha casi perdía el aliento entre grito y grito. – Parad de una vez, cachorros malcriados.

Totosay le miro divertido, aquel par de hanyous hacía mucho que habían dejado de ser cachorros pero el albino les trataba como lo haría un padre.

- Cualquiera que te viera, diría que son hijos tuyos Inuyasha.

- Keh, no digas tonterías viejo, es que me desquician. – Por más que lo ocultara sentía un intenso orgullo hacia aquellos jóvenes rebeldes que tanto le recordaban a él mismo.

- Ya, pues viendo cómo te comportas con ellos, nadie lo diría. – El tono del demonio se volvió irónico.

- No me des más vueltas y dime si tienes ya las espadas, que no me sobra el tiempo. – Sesshomaru había encargado a Totosay un par de sables para sus hijos y así poder endurecer su entrenamiento porque los chicos no parecían muy motivados a adquirir habilidades para la lucha a pesar de que en aquellos tiempos las necesitaban, sin embargo, presentaban aptitudes estrategas y eran más diplomáticos, una faceta claramente heredada de su madre.

- ¿Hay avances con el adiestramiento de los jóvenes hanyous? Si no recuerdo mal Sesshomaru estaba bastante molesto cuando vino a visitarme. – El anciano de poco pelo se acercó a Inuyasha con dos espadas recién forjadas mientras observaba a los hermanos discutiendo ruidosamente en el exterior de su cueva.

- No y por más que se empeña no parecen poner mucha atención aunque gracias a la lógica de los chicos en especial de Lin muchas veces evitamos conflictos que parecían inminentes. – Él también se distrajo con la acalorada disputa de los chicos a lo lejos.

- No se puede negar que son muy listos y poseen un gran poder pero es obvio que las batallas no se ganan con la fuerza sino con la inteligencia, han heredado lo mejor de cada predecesor. – El hanyou le arrebató las espadas sorprendiéndolo y le dedicó una mirada asesina.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando viejo? – El escuálido ser no pareció darse por aludido y haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas verbales del hanyou continuó con el tema que le interesaba.

- Hablando de inteligencia y conciencia, han pasado ya muchos años desde que la sacerdotisa del futuro se fue… no deberías pensar en crear tu propia familia Inuyasha. – No quiso decirle claramente que criar a los hijos de su hermano no llenaría ese vacío y que ese par pronto dejarían el nido.

El ojidorado cambió su semblante a uno más serio, sabía a lo que se refería el sabio demonio pero, después de mucho meditarlo, había tomado una decisión.

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia Totosay.

- Te conozco Inuyasha y antes que a ti, conocía a tu padre, no me subestimes… debes tener mucho cuidado con lo que deseas, si no eres prudente, tus actos pueden tener grandes repercusiones en el futuro y espero que seas consciente de ello. – El hanyou retó la mirada opaca del youkai que parecía leer sus pensamientos y ahora le hablaba con dureza.

- ¿A qué te refieres, que tipo de repercusiones? – Sintió curiosidad, no había tenido en cuenta ningún inconveniente, más que la larga espera.

- No se puede interferir en el curso del tiempo, debes saber que si pretendes esperarla tendrás que ser paciente y mantenerte al margen de su vida hasta que ella haya finalizado su labor en el pasado, piensa que si lo haces antes podrías perderla para siempre, esto puede influir destructivamente en el pasado, la Shikon no Tama debe ser purificada a toda costa.

- Lo entiendo y no pretendo obstaculizar sus obligaciones como sacerdotisa, simplemente estaré cerca de ella hasta que llegue el momento.

- Espero que así sea, por el bien de todos… - No quiso decir más, no era necesario viendo la determinación del hanyou, al fin y al cabo siempre creyó que estaban predestinados a estar juntos, la conexión entre ellos era más fuerte que el tiempo.

Sintieron un ruido a sus espaldas y no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reírse, al ver a la pacífica vaca del viejo demonio, correr brava empitonando a uno de los chicos que la toreaba como a un toro de lidia.

FIN FLASHBACK

- Pero este año, ha sido muy duro para mi Inuyasha… - Quería decirle que lo seguía amando, que la distancia sólo había intensificado sus sentimientos sumiéndola en un mundo de quimeras rotas sin amanecer pero sólo pudo perderse en la miel de sus ojos que la atendían de reojo. – Aunque me hayas dicho que no importa, quiero que sepas que entre Houjo y yo no ha pasado nada…

La sintió incómoda, restregaba sus manos sin motivo aparente para estar nerviosa y no los tenía, con los años había aprendido a reprimir sus impulsos agresivos de posesión, sobre todo con ella aunque no se preparó lo suficiente para asumir una relación entre la morena y otro hombre que no fuera él, soportarlo fue un martirio pero esa fue su cruzada particular, después de eso no habría nada que no pudiese superar. En el fondo, lo que le mantenía cuerdo y le consolaba era saber que aun no se había entregado al humano, esto le hubiese destrozado, temía sentir en ella el olor que ese acto provocaba en los humanos, un bálsamo tan dulzón en su olfato que mareaba, no sabía que provocarían estos placeres en el cuerpo de la joven sacerdotisa y sabía que no los había probado, no con un hombre.

El recuerdo impuro de una noche, una de las muchas en las que se posaba en su ventana para velar sus sueños, cuando ella volvía del Sengoku y pasaba algunos días en su casa, pasó fugaz por su subconsciente. Ver el cuerpo semidesnudo y nacarado de su musa, con los cachetes coloreados de carmín mientras de su boca entreabierta escapaban inaudibles gemidos de éxtasis, le causó la mayor de las impresiones, seguida de un golpe de excitación propia que castigó su virilidad al obligarse a permanecer inmóvil y en silencio a la vez que, oculto tras las cortinas, la veía darse placer con sus delicadas manos a su costa, pronunciando su nombre con el ardor del deseo en sus labios rojos e hinchados.

Aquella escena se gravó en su mente causándole un hambre voraz de aquella piel, de aquellos labios y de un perfume en ella desconocido hasta el momento para él, fue su inspiración a la hora de sofocar la pasión que despertó esa noche en su interior. Pero nada le aplacaría sus ansias, de ser él quien apagara el fuego que aquella madrugada hostigaba a la morena.

Antes de sus visitas furtivas siempre olfateaba el ambiente, para asegurarse de que él mismo no estuviera allí, no quería encontrarse con su yo del pasado, sería una catarsis en el tiempo pues recordaba que muchas de esas escapadas de Kagome, representaban una vigilia nocturna para él que cruzaba el pozo y pasaba las noches contemplando en cielo condensado de polución de un futuro remoto. Así que era cauteloso con su cercanía, ya que en otros tiempos su otro yo la consideraba, egoísta y equívocamente, suya.

- Te lo repito, no es necesario que me des explicaciones. – La vio abrir la boca en señal de objeción y la cortó. – Soy consciente de lo que hiciste y no hiciste con él, recuerda que soy un inuhanyou, es una de mis especialidades.

Lo recordaba, Inuyasha tenía un olfato infalible al que no escapaba ni el más mínimo detalle. Se quedó callada, sentenciando los pensamientos destructivos que invadían su juicio y la incitaban a decir atrocidades, sin tener en cuenta que las palabras son fáciles de pronunciar si son ciertas y ellos andaban tan perdidos que no podían ver la alegría que se lleva el miedo.

El hanyou pudo intuir que sus palabras lejos de apaciguar la angustia de la chica, la estimulaban y hacían más incoherentes sus conversaciones y si algo se mentalizó a no repetir jamás, eran los malos entendidos con Kagome por dejar temas importantes en el tintero esperando a que algún día se descifraran solos.

Deceleró reduciendo velocidades con el motor que rugía con cada cambio de embrague para adentrarse en el bosque, alejándose de la carretera interurbana por un estrecho camino de tierra que llevaba hasta un viejo pórtico de madera tallada. Se detuvo ante este y sin mediar palabra bajó del vehículo para empujar sin esfuerzo la verja y abrir paso a su hogar, que en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba compartir algún día con aquella chiquilla que le miraba incrédula desde el automóvil. Volvió a su lado y aparcó al vehículo, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de Kagome cortésmente.

- Esta es mi casa, lo ha sido por muchos años, he fundado un dojo y ahora enseño el arte de la espada a los humanos. – Caminó tranquilo hacia la puerta seguido de la sacerdotisa que tenía la boca abierta y se mostraba tímida.

- Es precioso. – Dijo esto cuando atravesando el tatami del recibidor entró directamente a un pequeño jardín de bambú rodeado por un riachuelo por el que fluía el agua brindando su relajante melodía y en el centro un viejo árbol que parecía seco, otorgaba una imagen melancólica al lugar. – Inuyasha esto es raro, eres tú pero estás tan diferente que no sé cómo actuar. – Se había apoyado el una columna dando la espalda al hanyou cuando sintió la pared temblar.

El peliplateado la había acorralado con ambos brazos a sus lados y la miraba fijamente con el penetrante dorado de sus ojos, su estómago se encogió y sintió como el corazón le latía desbocado, si pretendía ponerla nerviosa ya lo había conseguido.

- Sólo déjate llevar Kagome, no tienes que actuar, se tú misma… quiero a la mujer impulsiva y sentimental que perdí. – Mientras hablaba se acercaba peligrosamente a la piel de la joven que se erizaba ante el contacto del cálido aliento del hanyou.

Tomó un mechón del cabello azabache y lo olió cerrando sus ojos como si quisiera atesorarlo en su mente. – Tu olor, es delicioso y me embriaga, siempre lo ha hecho. – Ahora buscaba claramente sus labios que rozó con premura sintiéndolos temblar. – Esta espera me está desquiciando y tu piel es tan suave y tan dulce que…

Hablaba en su boca mientras rozaba y mordía los labios femeninos sin llegar a besarla, la estaba tentando y lo conseguía pues Kagome temblaba incontrolable y su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. Aferró firme su mano en la cadera de la joven aventándola hacia él, estrellando deliciosamente sus cuerpos. La morena sintió su necesidad pero una inquietud crecía en su interior a medida que el hanyou exploraba las curvas de su silueta, aquello no era amor, era deseo carnal y no le decía nada acerca de sus sentimientos, él se escondía tras una cortina de humo con aquellas caricias vehementes pero no se resistió, estaba tan excitada que fue incapaz de detenerlo.

Una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo cuando finalmente él la besó, sediento y profundo, agotando el aire en su interior, jugando con su lengua en la boca de la chica. Abandonó sus labios por un húmedo camino que recorría su cuello mientras ambas manos atraparon su trasero estrujándola contra él. Kagome pensó que perdería la conciencia de un momento a otro jadeaba y ahora lo sentía respirar sobre sus senos, cuando este dejó el agarre de su trasero y bajó uno de los tirantes de su vestido lentamente, hipnotizado por la tortura de descubrir esa porción de piel inexplorada, no había más tela entre su boca y el pezón rígido de la morena, lo cubrió con su lengua mientras su mano libre acariciaba su pierna derecha subiendo por su cadera bajo la ropa. La estaba quemando por dentro, la pasión que desbordaban sus besos y caricias habían enmascarado el ardor que llegó de golpe a su percepción, sacándola del estado de embriaguez en el que la había sumido el hanyou. Lo cierto es que las caricias de sus colmillos rasgaban su dermis haciéndola sangrar sutilmente, daba gracia a Kami, que no tuviese garras como antaño.

- Inu… Inuyasha, detente por favor esto no… no está bien tu… no - Quería decirle que la estaba asustando, que parecía descontrolado y voraz por hacerla suya, estaba claro que era su primera vez y no creía que él comprendiera lo que esto significaba para un cuerpo humano.

En un principio quiso ignorar la súplica de la ojicanela pero bien sabía de la presencia de su sangre, metálica en su paladar y la culpabilidad le invadió despertándolo del trance en el que se encontraba. Observó sus senos, aterrado, no era mucho pero de algunas punzadas corrían hilillos de sangre, que se perdían en su tórax manchando el vestido arrugado bajo el pecho palpitante de la chica. Se había dejado llevar por su instinto más salvaje y temió no poder controlarse nunca hasta poseerla del todo.

La alejó bruscamente de su abraso y colocó un brazo en la pared respirando estremecido. – Lo siento Kagome, no debí traerte aquí sola, he pasado tanto tiempo sin el contacto de una mujer que mi cuerpo no responde a mi control… me he dejado llevar por mis instintos y te he lastimado. – Sintió el miedo helar su alma y si después de esto la perdía para siempre, tanto tiempo esperando por ella y ahora lo había estropeado, evitó los ojos que le habían hecho perder la razón.

Kagome recuperó su integridad y cubrió su pecho colocándose el vestido, se acercó a él viéndolo consternado, su flequillo plata tapaba la visión de sus hermosas orbes. Con su mano aun temblorosa subió el mentón del hanyou buscando su atención.

- Entonces tendrás que aprender a ser paciente conmigo Inuyasha, yo también quiero estar a tu lado pero no sé si estoy preparada para resistir tanta intensidad, dame tiempo para entregarme a ti a tu manera. – No pudo ocultar sus sentimientos y no quería, si él la deseaba le complacería pero esperaba lograr algo más que deseo por parte del chico y sobre todo ahora que no habían impedimentos, aparentes, para ganarse su corazón.

Lo que escuchó le dejó perplejo aunque no le extraño, Kagome seguía siendo su amante incondicional, puede que para él hubiesen pasado los años pero para ella era como haberlo vivido ayer. La sintió escurrir sus brazos torpemente por sus costados hasta cobijarse en su pecho abrasándolo. Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro por encima del cabello azabache y olfateando su dulce fragancia correspondió al abraso con ternura apoyando su barbilla en la frente de la chica.

- Lo intentaré Kagome… sé que me voy a arrepentir de lo que te diré pero aun conservo tu rosario, puede que te sea útil, sólo así podré protegerte de mí mismo.

La tomo de la mano y la adentró en una de las habitaciones del dojo donde descansaban todos los objetos de su pasado incluido él mismo, en la pared estaba Tessaiga en su funda y bajo esta el rosario de cuentas que sometía al semidemonio a su antojo en el pasado, se preguntó cómo se habría librado de él, siempre creyó que sólo ella podía quitárselo. A Kagome pareció iluminársele los ojos.

- Vaya, pero cómo pudiste… - El hanyou la interrumpió, leyó perfectamente en su expresión lo que pasaba por su mente inocente.

- ¿Quitármelo?, es una larga historia pero fue Irazue, la madre de Sesshomaru.

FLASHBACK

- ¿Qué hace que te sometas a una simple humana hanyou?. – Y diciendo esto cogió entre sus dedos níveos el collar de cuentas, que sorprendiendo al hijo bastardo de su esposo, arrancó de cuajo, esparciendo las perlas por el suelo de la estancia. – Además, con un insignificante conjuro que hace mucho podrías haber roto.

- ¡Keh! No se le ocurrió que no he querido hacerlo. – Le alzó la voz, irritado con su indiferencia cruel, aunque era consciente de que su presencia allí no era bienvenida.

A Inuyasha le dolió perder ese vinculo tan molesto con la sacerdotisa del futuro, nunca creyó que le lastimara tanto deshacerse de su yugo, que se había convertido en un recuerdo y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrodilló a recoger las pequeñas esferas nacaradas, en otra circunstancia se habría enfrentado a la osadía de la inuyoukai pero no era el momento, ni el lugar apropiado así que, otra vez frustrado se tragó su orgullo, sólo gruñéndole a la gran perra y mirándola iracundo.

- Es un sentimiento tan complejo que un youkai jamás llegaría a entenderlo… excepto nuestro padre supongo. – Añadió entrando en la sala de mármol, la imponente figura del taiyoukai de la media luna en su frente, al igual que la hermosa señora del castillo.

- Y sus hijos Sesshomaru, está demostrado que la estirpe genética de Inu Taisho, tiene debilidad por los sentimientos humanos. – Su madre lo incluía a él también en ese fardo de emociones y debilidades. – O no me has dado tú también nietos hanyou, con la humana que escogiste como compañera.

- Mide tus palabras Irazue. – Sesshomaru lanzó una mirada gélida y amenazadora, aunque su voz no cambió el tono inalterable.

FIN FLASHBACK

El porqué habían ido al castillo de Irazue, esa era otra anécdota incómoda, pero nunca olvidaría lo que allí ocurrió esa tarde y el porqué, ahora el collar colgaba de su pared y no de su cuello. Por un sentimiento tan humano que sólo podía llamarse amor.

Kagome acarició con la palma de su mano el sayo de la espada y luego se giró hacia él.

- Gracias pero prefiero no usarlo, será mejor que se quede en el pasado. A fin de cuentas si has llegado hoy hasta aquí, no será sólo por instinto, creo que podré lidiar con ello.

- No sabes lo que dices, podría hacerte daño.

- Lo dudo Inuyasha, yo confío en ti.

Estas palabras eran peores que el rosario, pues estaban poniendo a prueba su autocontrol y no estaba seguro de poder cumplir tal y como había reaccionado. Sus sentimientos por la chica no podían ser sólo lascivos y sabía que ella esperaba algo más de él, pero si se lo brindaba ahora sólo estaría dándole un premio de consolación para conseguir sus favores.

Se daría tiempo para descubrir, si lo que le había impulsado a esperarla todos esos años significaba que realmente la amaba, se sentía ruin por haberle dado a entender que sólo se dejaba llevar por un instinto básico.

...

Eso se pone interesante, quien pudiera tener un Inuyasha en celo para que te ataque todas las veces que quiera je je, conozco a más de una que no tendría la resistencia de Kagome, aunque ella tampoco se opone mucho que digamos. Creo que el próximo capítulo acabaré lo que he empezado… ya veremos.

Gracias por leerme, en especial a todos aquellos que me han dado su valiosa oponión.


	6. Sólo quiero amarte

Los personajes que recreo son posesión de Rumiko Takashi como siempre y dicho esto paso a la acción, no sin antes mencionar que el contenido de este capítulo es muy explícito (sin palabras obscenas… eso sí), os advierto por si tenéis algún tipo de aprensión al género "lemon", absteneros de leerlo, a los que no les cause tal efecto, disfrutad.

**Capítulo 6: Sólo quiero amarte.**

Para Kagome la nueva personalidad del hanyou era todo un enigma, antes a penas se atrevía a tocarla, en cambio ahora no sabía cómo mantener sus manos lejos de su cuerpo y sus apetecibles labios sin rozar los suyos, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer detenerlo. Aquel adolecente molesto, introvertido y chillón había desaparecido tras una faceta más madura y con otras prioridades en su mente, con las que no sabía comportarse. Empezaba a extrañar las peleas y la falta de comunicación, se sentía lejos de este nuevo Inuyasha y deseaba estar a su altura para corresponder a sus necesidades.

- Lo siento… - Lo tomó por sorpresa y los dorados ojos del albino se clavaron en ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por decepcionarte, puede que no sea lo que esperabas. – Sonrió tristemente, puede que sus mundos estuvieran separados a pesar de la cercanía.

- No digas estupideces Kagome, eres simplemente perfecta… no quiero apresurarme y sé que me he precipitado pero no imaginas lo que me haces sentir.

- ¿Qué? – Quiso ponerlo a prueba, él la miró interrogante ladeando el rostro graciosamente como un perro que no entiende el mandato de su dueño. - ¿Qué te hago sentir? – Escuchó la melódica voz de la pelinegra que mordía su labio inferior impaciente.

Al parecer la joven no era tan inocente, la retó con una mirada sensual y se acercó a ella haciéndola retroceder hasta que sus pies chocaron con el colchón y cayó sentada en el futón desplegado en el suelo. Inuyasha se agachó frente a ella lentamente.

- ¿A parte de desearte de una manera incontrolable? – La voz se escucho rasgada.

- Si… ¿qué sientes por mi Inuyasha?, porque mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado. – Lo estaba tanteando, no podría haber cambiado tanto.

- Yo te quiero Kagome, pero no quiero herirte y sé muy bien qué es lo quieres escuchar, dame tiempo ni siquiera sé si te merezco.

- Eso lo decidiré yo. – Lo que escuchó le dolió, allí estaban nuevamente sus inseguridades y los fantasmas del pasado, planeando una sombra en su futuro. – Me dirás que… ¡que me has esperado medio milenio sólo para acostarte conmigo! – Le gritó, estaba furiosa ¿porque todo era tan complicado con el hanyou? Después de todo seguía siendo el mismo.

Más que molestarlo pareció divertirlo, este juego le gustaba, era su sacerdotisa, la que recordaba fácilmente irritable, estaba seguro que de llevar puesto el rosario ya le habría lanzado al suelo. Adoraba esa cara tan volátil de su carácter y aquella furia repentina lo encendió nuevamente.

Le tapó la boca con un beso feroz y se movió hacia adelante con ambos brazos dejando a la chica histérica bajo su cuerpo en el futón.

Kagome sintió como se le paralizaban los músculos, otra vez lo tenía arrancándole suspiros de placer, se preguntó si no pararía hasta obtener lo que buscaba y si tendría que acostumbrarse a aquel acecho morboso por parte del albino.

Sus lenguas parecían pelearse en lugar de ellos en un contacto asfixiante donde la saliva de ambos se mezclaba con sus sabores. La había vencido de la manera más tramposa y ese hombre sabía cómo dominar sus impulsos.

- Esto… no… es justo. – Se sometió a su cuerpo y alzó sus manos hasta acariciar los hombros musculosos del hanyou, introduciéndolas entre la camisa abierta hasta su nuca, palpando su piel cálida, notando como se erizaban sus poros y colando sus dedos entre el cabello revuelto y platinado hasta escucharlo gruñir en su propia boca.

- Mmm, no sé cómo pude resistirme a esto, eres deliciosa… perra. – Otra vez sus manos abarcaban la suavidad de los senos de la chica con movimientos circulares que acababan en su pezón y sus cuerpos se friccionaban arrancándoles jadeos de ansiedad, empezaban a sudar.

"Perra" desde cuando ella era su perra, recordaba que alguna vez se le había escapado en el pasado molestándola, hasta que descubrió que era la forma que utilizaban los inuyoukai para referirse a sus mujeres aunque Inuyasha no tenía claro el vinculo que les unía por aquel entonces, ya no era el caso, ahora se lo decía con toda la razón del mundo.

- Inuyasha… no me importa como sea, si cada paso que he dado, desde te vi por primera vez en aquel árbol, ha sido para estar contigo… - Qué sentido tenía retrasar lo inevitable, si para llegar a él debía tomar un camino u otro, estaba dispuesta a todo y su cuerpo era un mero recipiente, en su interior sus sentimientos se revolvían gritándole que le entregara todo cuanto poseía, que se dejara amar y le amara como siempre soñó.

Sintió como una caricia ruda del chico buscaba el interior de sus muslos intentando separarlos, no le costó mucho pues cuando ella intentó reaccionar él la bloqueó situando una rodilla entre sus piernas y dejando caer un poco más su peso sobre ella, que notó la dureza viril del hanyou en su pubis por encima de la diminuta ropa interior, esto la estremeció, estaba semidesnuda y él aun vestía sus pantalones, que evitaban profundizar el ardiente roce.

Las tersas manos de Kagome recorrieron suavemente los abdominales masculinos hasta posarse sobre el cierre del pantalón, algo inexperta.

- Si sigues por ese camino, no podré detenerme. – La lengua masculina reseguía el lóbulo de su oreja, y su aliento provocó que una corriente eléctrica surcara su espalda, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara contra él, aplastando sus senos en su ancho pecho.

- Y si no quiero que te detengas.

- No lo haré… Grrr.

No acabó la frase y arrastró su lengua por la garganta de la chica temblorosa, dejando un rastro de humedad llegó hasta su pecho y sin dudarlo descubrió su piel, tirando del vestido, para exponerla a su boca. La lamió lentamente limpiando los restos de sangre e intentando evitar el contacto con sus filosos colmillos, con la punta de su lengua estimuló ambos pezones mientras estrujaba los dos senos juntándolos para meterlos en su boca, su saliva se filtró entre el canal del pecho de la chica arrancándole jadeos entremezclados con gritos de placer.

Kagome aferraba sus manos a la espalda del hanyou, clavando sus uñas, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza pero los abrió de golpe, dilatando sus pupilas, cuando sintió los besos de Inuyasha bajar por su ombligo, entonces sus dedos se trasladaron a las orejitas caninas y aterciopeladas. Escuchó claramente el aullido bronco de animal que lamía ahora su intimidad por encima de la ropa mojándola con su saliva que se mezclaba con sus propios fluidos íntimos.

- Aahh… Inu…ya… porqué me haces esto, me estas… - Se ahogaron sus palabras cuando un dedo se introdujo en su vagina, entrando lentamente por sus pliegues y luego le siguió otro. - …pervirtiendo.

Levantó su cadera con el espasmo que causó la ola de placer y sintió como apartaba su ropa interior con la mano libre para lamer descaradamente su centro mientras sus dedos salían y entraban de su interior sin llegar a ser profundo.

- Te necesito así Kagome, me ofuscas el pensamiento… si no te tengo no podré actuar con claridad.

Quería derribar la barrera de su virginidad con la extremidad de su cuerpo que palpitaba bajo su pantalón y cuando sintió las manos de Kagome estirar su cabello y como su cuerpo se convulsionaba entre gritos mientras levantaba las caderas, comprendió que había tenido su primer orgasmo "con él" y que estaba preparada para recibirlo en su interior.

Se incorporó de rodillas ante ella para contemplarla, sus mejillas estaban furiosamente sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados por sus besos, su pecho se movía descompasadamente y su piel perlada de sudor, no pudo evitar relamerse y sin dejar de mirarla, con sus penetrantes orbes de oro, bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y lo deslizó junto con su ropa interior entre sus robustos muslos.

- No permitiré que otro hombre vuelva a tocarte.

- Sólo tu… mi amor. – Estaba segura de que ya no podía estar más roja de vergüenza, ver a Inuyasha desnudo en todo su esplendor, sonrojado y con la mirada felina a punto de quedarse con su inocencia, era una imagen que recordaría toda su vida, aun si todo esto sólo fuera un sueño.

Pero sentir como el hanyou estimulaba su zona erógena con su propia virilidad mientras lo veía jadear por el placer que esto le provocaba, embistiendo instintivamente con sus caderas sin llegar a penetrarla, la hizo sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Él se inclinó sobre ella buscando sus labios y se fundieron en otro beso que tenía la intención de acallar el dolor que se avecinaba.

- Intentaré no hacerte daño pero… - Pero sabía que una parte de él sería imposible de controlar, aquella que lo obligaba a tomarla y a marcarla aun cuando hacía apenas unos minutos se había propuesto no precipitar los acontecimientos y darle tiempo para que estuviera preparada, ya nada de eso importaba y sólo deseaba volver a probar su sangre, algo que de cierto modo lo horrorizaba, haciéndole temer de sus propios actos.

Volvió a sus labios, paseando su lengua sobre ellos, intentando pasar por alto el estremecimiento del cuerpo de la joven después de sus palabras pero ese aroma en el aire atravesaba su glándula pituitaria causándole escalofríos, era empalagoso y pesado, olí a sexo, sudor, excitación, sangre y fluidos. Empujó una vez enterrando la mitad de su miembro en la vagina estrecha y caliente de la morena, que se aferró a él apretando los dientes con los ojos fruncidos del dolor que se dibujaba en su rostro desencajado, tomó aire como si se encontrara en una situación claustrofóbica y subió la mirada suplicante pero no esperaba lo que encontró, dos franjas moradas surcaban las mejillas del hanyou que sin prestarle atención recorrió lo que faltaba para llegar al fondo de su ser con una fuerte embestida y luego un líquido cálido, que chocó en su olfato con su esencia férrica, envolvió su órgano en la estrecha cavidad.

Su frágil cuerpo se convulsionó de dolor y un grito agudo rompió su garganta, sintió que la habían desgarrado por dentro, las lágrimas corrían por sus pómulos hasta sus orejas perdiéndose en su pelo, estaba apretando tanto la piel tostada del semidemonio con sus manos en su espalda que le dolían las articulaciones de los dedos. Una punzada sobrevino a otra tras cada embestida, que si bien no eran tan fuertes, no eran menos dolorosas, la lengua del hanyou abarcaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance lamiéndola como si fuera un dulce bocado y succionando sus pezones pero otra vez olvidaba lo cortantes que podían ser sus colmillos sobre una piel tan tierna, fue subiendo hasta su cuello lamiéndola entre gemidos lujuriosos y roncos. Se detuvo con especial atención entre su hombro y su garganta, allí gruñó de manera escalofriante y lo siguiente que pudo percibir la chica fue como dos incisivo se clavaban profundamente en su carne.

Estaba inmóvil, tensa entre las garras de un tigre siberiano que era en lo que parecía haberse convertido el hanyou con su pelo blanco revuelto, sus penetrantes pupilas doradas y aquellas franjas en su rostro que parecía poseído. La arañaba, la mordía y disponía de su cuerpo a su antojo como una presa fácil, después de esto sería suya eternamente, acababa de estampar en ella su vestigio demoníaco, que quedó grabado en su piel y en su esencia, dando así paz a su alma que pareció liberarse del trance.

Inuyasha se había detenido y su dura extensión descansaba palpitante en el interior rígido de la morena que respiraba entre sollozos casi ahogada con los ojos enterrados en algún punto indefinido del techo de la habitación. Las marcas en su cara habían desaparecido y con esto llego la cordura y el miedo pues todos los olores que percibió lo llevaban a pensar en lo peor, la había roto.

No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos pues sabía perfectamente, a pesar del silencio, que estaba llorando y esto le partía el corazón.

Detuvo la hemorragia, sellando la herida con su propia saliva que bien sabía tenía propiedades curativas. Se incorporó un poco y la ayudó a sentarse sobre él a horcajadas sin salir de su interior, quiso verla y apartó un mechón de cabello que se adhería al rostro pálido de la chica, pero ella se tapó la cara con las manos y tuvo que obligarla a mostrarse retirando sus manos con delicadeza. La sintió sostener su peso en sus rodillas seguramente para no profundizar aun más la penetración dolorosa a la que la había sometido y se sintió despreciable, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, ya la había marcado, lo que debía hacer ahora era sosegarla con su cariño, si lo aceptaba.

- Kagome, mírame por favor.

Tenía que ser así, como imaginar al hanyou de otra manera, él era salvaje e impaciente y su esencia youkai permanecía pura en sus respuestas. Kagome respiró hondo y un escalofrío le heló la piel, siempre lo había sospechado pero vivirlo era muy diferente aunque eso no cambiaba lo que sentía por él y no era más que un engorroso obstáculo de su condición humana. Así que obedeció la demanda del albino clavando sus ojos en él.

Inuyasha sabía que la chica estaba sangrando, el hedor de la sangre lo mareaba y no precisamente porque le pareciera desagradable, no entendía sus instintos pero estos se remontaban a lo más intrínseco de su naturaleza, escapando a su conocimiento humano. Si quería dar un sentido lógico a lo que acababa de pasar debía pensar como un youkai.

- ¿Te duele?

- Si… pero esto también forma parte de ti. – Lo aceptaba, si hubiera sido un humano todo habría sido diferente pero no era un humano a quien ella amaba y lo deseaba así, tal y como era, con todas sus virtudes y sus defectos.

De hecho se sentía feliz, feliz de conocer todas las facetas del ser del que se había enamorado, una vez se lo había dicho a una falsa Kikyo en el mausoleo del monte Azusa, ella conocía del hanyou cosas que la misma Kikyo nunca sabría, en aquel momento estaban en igualdad de condiciones. En la situación que estaba viviendo ella ahora, supo que había ganado con creces la ventaja sobre la sacerdotisa muerta.

No quería crearle dudas, así que se dejó caer sobre él y al notar como su unión llegaba a lo más profundo de su intimidad, se arqueó hacia atrás emitiendo un fuerte gemido que contuvo un grito.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que veía, aun después de hacerle daño, ella se entregaba a él, sin recriminarle nada, sin palabras de desprecio y regalándole placer, dispuesta a él. Suspiró abriendo la boca y mordiendo su labio inferior, la acción de la chica había renovado sus ganas de ella y con ternura sujetó su espalda atrayéndola hacia él para cobijarla en su pecho desnudo en un abrazo.

- No tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres pequeña… ahora nada me domina, podré esperar. – Habló contra su piel, viendo como su aliento erizaba a la joven. Le dolía verla sufrir, se acercó al rostro de la morena y besó sus ojos mojando sus labios con la salina sustancia que caía de estos pero al observarla nuevamente sólo vio determinación en su mirada cristalina.

- Ya me he entregado al demonio que hay en ti, ahora quiero que me ames como hanyou.

- Kagome… - Ahí estaba, el motivo por el cual la había esperado tanto tiempo, jamás nadie lo aceptaría y lo amaría incondicionalmente como lo hacía aquella mujer humana, con ella podía mostrar su alma, le daba paz con una sensación cálida que confortaba su pecho y lo que sentía no podía ser otro sentimiento que aquel al que llaman amor. – Es lo que más deseo en este momento, amarte.

Y la cayó con un apasionado beso que pretendía transmitirle lo que ella despertaba en su corazón. Quería decírselo con palabras pero no encontraba las más adecuadas, sin saber que para decir, te amo, no se necesita mucho.

Su beso fue correspondido con la misma efusividad por parte de la joven y ahora sus cuerpos, aun calientes, comenzaban a moverse lentamente fusionándose en uno sólo mientras sus manos exploraban cada resquicio de piel. Oleadas de placer recorrían ambos cuerpos que temblaban tras cada contacto, tras cada beso, tras cada embestida.

Los jadeos inundaban la habitación y creaban una atmósfera cargada de pasión, donde el sudor perlaba la tez de su desnudez. Kagome estaba sentada sobre los muslos del hanyou, y este apoyado en sus rodillas la sujetaba por la nuca y con una mano en su trasero soportaba el peso de morena mientras la mecía a su ritmo y estimulaba sus senos a la altura de su boca.

Inuyasha sintió como el interior de la chica se contrajo, apretando su miembro deliciosamente provocando espasmos en el pequeño cuerpo y gemidos de lujuria que jamás imaginó escuchar de los dulces labios de su sacerdotisa.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante y cuando supo que el orgasmo había finalizado su trance en ella, la giró sutilmente como el peso de una pluma entre sus manos, dejándola de espaldas a él y la siguió penetrando, esta vez más profundo y más salvaje con la visión de las perfectas caderas y el redondeado trasero de la mujer sumisa a sus impulsos. Colocó sus manos en el vientre femenino mientras descansaba su pecho sobre la espalda, apretando su empuje y mordiendo suavemente la tersa piel del hombro de la joven que lo sintió estremecer cuando un estallido ardiente en su interior la sorprendió y aun más el gruñido ronco que escuchó de su amante.

Estaba tan agotada que no pudo soportar el peso del hanyou en su espalda y se desplomó sobre el futón con él encima respirando agitada. Inuyasha se incorporó con sus antebrazos y apartó el cabello azabache que cubría la nuca de su mujer, allí depositó un tierno beso para luego salir de su cálido interior derramando su esencia tras él.

Kagome olía a él de una manera aplastante, sonrió perversamente al imaginar que habría pensado el pesado de Koga en otros tiempos.

Se recostó a su lado observándola en silencio, con la media sonrisa arrogante que lo caracterizaba, orgulloso de su hazaña y memorizando su semblante, aun estaba sonrojada, mechones de su pelo negro se pegaban a su cara por el sudor y en sus ojos café, que brillaban con un fulgor especial, podía vislumbrarse el orgullo de la pertenencia. Vio como sus labios hinchados se movían susurrando unas palabras que sólo él podía escuchar.

- Te amo…

…..

He de admitir que estaba un poco atascada con la historia por falta de inspiración y tiempo pero espero que consideren que la espera valió la pena.

Ya saben qué la relación de este par es algo complicada o tal vez es mejor decir que ellos la hacen complicada, así que intento ceñirme al carácter innato de los personajes con algunos matices personales… es que no me imagino a un semidemonio tierno y empalagoso, tiene que haber un punto irracional, además todos sabemos que los perros se guían más por instinto que por sentimientos, no?

Bueno gracias por vuestro tiempo y si os apetece comentar, mis puertas siempre están abiertas.

Quiero agradecer a BRASIL, brenda, Fran, Hakudoshi, Lorena, Psicoseada, Kagome-Nekko y en especial a samany (por tu fidelidad que me motiva a seguir escribiendo), serena tsukino chiba (me encanta tu sinceridad y la forma en que vives los fics, es alentador), DiKa1 (por los ánimos que me brindas, la comprensión y los buenos consejos). ¡Gracias a todos!


End file.
